Amnesia
by Bala-2006
Summary: Los últimos cinco años esperando a que su esposa despierte del coma han sido un infierno para Inuyasha Taisho. Sin el apoyo de su familia, la cual jamás aprobó su matrimonio, y con la incertidumbre de lo que verdaderamente sucedió la noche del accidente de su esposa, espera junto a ella una señal que llega al fin cuando ella abre los ojos y le pregunta: "¿Quién eres?"
1. Capítulo 1

**Después del verano, ya estoy de vuelta con fuerzas renovadas y novedades. Sé que iba a regresar en agosto, tras la vuelta de mis vacaciones, pero he estado enferma todo el mes. Al parecer, ¡estoy embarazada! Y también harta de nauseas, ardores, reflujos, mareos, dolores de cabeza, etc. He tenido que esperar hasta entrado ya el segundo trimestre para recobrar energías. Con esto que quiero decir que mi constancia de publicación en un principio será la misma, cada domingo, pero que, si en alguna ocasión fallo, estéis avisados de que es por razones de salud que no puedo controlar.**

**Por cierto, que no lo he comentado antes, será un fanfic corto de unos cinco capítulos y epílogo. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Después de cinco años, todavía no se había acostumbrado a verla de esa forma. Vestida de blanco, tumbada, dormida, con las mejillas sin color… No era en absoluto la mujer que él había conocido y, al mismo tiempo, era toda ella. En cada bocanada de aire, en cada cabello movido por la brisa que entraba a través de las ventanas, en cada "movimiento" que a él lo cargaba de esperanza. Definitivamente, jamás se acostumbraría a ver a su esposa en coma.

Le acarició el dorso de la mano, anhelando el calor que antaño le había devuelto la caricia. Ya no había sonrisas, ni miradas cariñosas, ni caricias, ni abrazos y, por supuesto, ni besos. No más de los que él pudiera darle a ella. La había velado durante cinco largos años sin perder la esperanza, a la espera de que ella abriera esos ojos color chocolate que una vez lo cautivaron. Admitía que, en algún momento de debilidad, dudó que ella despertara algún día. Sin embargo, la llama del amor era mucho más fuerte que el miedo. No se rendiría.

Conoció a Kagome Higurashi seis años atrás en una taberna en Irlanda. Estaba disfrutando de una gira por Europa a modo de regalo de graduación de parte de sus padres. Tenía veintitrés años, una carrera y un máster y ganas de comerse el mundo. Esa noche, mientras escuchaba atentamente una antigua leyenda, Kagome le cayó del cielo. En realidad, cayó del segundo piso de la taberna. Apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarla contra su pecho y, en recompensa, le cayó encima el contenido de una pinta de cerveza que, seguramente, habría caído con ella. ¿Qué decir de ese primer encuentro? Se odiaron. Una chispa saltó entre ellos y explotó en una pelea digna de una taberna irlandesa.

Aún sonreía cuando recordaba aquellos días. Esa primera noche, Kagome le pareció la típica cría estadounidense que solo quería divertirse sin importarle que fuera a costa de los demás. Al día siguiente, tuvo la desgracia de coincidir con ella en una excursión. Durante toda la excursión, cuando uno dirigía la atención hacia el otro, este apartaba la mirada. Al otro día, se encontraron también en un concierto, donde se confirmaron todas sus sospechas sobre la chica insustancial totalmente carente de encanto, pero, a pesar de todo, no pudo apartar la mirada de ella un solo instante. Gracias a eso, pudo apartar de ella a un cerdo sin escrúpulos y muy poca vergüenza que trataba de aprovecharse de la multitud para manosearla. Algo cambió entre ellos en ese momento.

En los días posteriores, la rabia que sintieron el uno hacia el otro en un principio se fue transformando lenta e inexorablemente en un amor tan apasionado que terminaron por casarse aunque solo se conocían de dos semanas. Para la boda, se pusieron trajes irlandeses típicos con muchos colores y luces y celebraron una auténtica fiesta irlandesa. Estaban locos el uno por el otro. Nada podría haber impedido que se casaran ese verano.

Al mirarla, supo que se volvería a casar con ella un millón de veces. Kagome era ese soplo de vida que siempre había necesitado. Era espontánea, enérgica, divertida y muy vital. No había nada en ella que fuera falso o simulado. Su sinceridad era tan desbordante como refrescante para alguien como él. Sus padres, dueños de grandes fortunas, lo educaron en un mundo muy diferente al suyo, donde las apariencias lo eran todo. Todo el que no perteneciera a su clase social tenía que ser alguien que intentaba hincarles el diente. No entendían a la gente como Kagome.

Levantó su mano y se la llevó a los labios para depositar un beso. Estaba allí por una muy buena razón. Aquel era un día muy especial para ellos. Aquel día, seis años atrás, se casaron. Sin embargo, nunca habían llegado a celebrar un solo aniversario antes del accidente que la dejó en coma durante cinco años. Cuando lo llamaron del hospital para comunicarle que ella estaba en la UCI, faltaban dos semanas para su aniversario de bodas y él tenía preparada una fabulosa sorpresa que compensaría los últimos meses. En ese momento comprendió que no debió esperar tanto para recordarle lo especial que era.

— Feliz aniversario, cariño.

Se inclinó para darle otro beso en los labios, tan leve y corto que apenas podía hacerle sentir lo que antaño. En el pasado, se habían besado con pasión sin importar el momento o el lugar, desdeñando por completo las apariencias.

— Te he traído orquídeas, tus favoritas. — señaló el jarrón aunque ella no podía verlo — Te prometo que te invitaré a cenar, tú y yo solos, en cuanto despiertes.

Agarró la butaca y la empujó para acercarla a la cama y, así, sentarse cerca de ella. Le gustaba sentarse a su lado y hablarle. Tenía la esperanza de que ella pudiera escucharlo; le hacía sentirse reconfortado. Desde que tuvo el accidente, no había un solo día que no la hubiera visitado.

— De hecho, te prometo que muchas cosas cambiarán cuando despiertes. Nada, ni nadie volverá a interponerse entre nosotros. — le prometió — No volveré a perderte por nada del mundo.

No era tan tonto como para creer que el accidente era el único culpable de su separación. Fue un cúmulo de factores. El primero de ellos y más importante estuvo protagonizado por su familia. Cuando apareció con Kagome en la mansión de la familia, pudo ver, pese a la distancia, como se les arrugó la nariz al fruncir el ceño. Kagome era una sorpresa totalmente inesperada para todos ellos. Aunque su padre y su hermano ya le dejaron caer que no estaría mal echar alguna canita al aire durante el viaje, nadie esperaba que él regresara casado. Muchos menos, nadie esperaba una mujer como Kagome.

Su esposa no les gustó desde el primer instante. Ataviada con sus botas de tacón de aguja hasta las rodillas, la mini falda vaquera que tan bien le sentaba, el top ajustado y su chupa de cuero con tachuelas de la suerte, no era en absoluto la heredera con la que soñaban. Fueron tan formales y distantes con ella como les fue posible, y no dudaron en lanzar pullas sobre lo poco apropiada que era para formar parte de la familia. Ligeras menciones a sus orígenes humildes, a su falta de estudios, a su forma de vestir, a sus modales… Precisamente, todo lo que él consideraba cualidades en Kagome.

A pesar de la presión, fue capaz de capear el temporal medianamente bien hasta que Kikio Tama entró en la ecuación. Kikio era la perfecta heredera que sus padres aprobaban y que habían intentado endosarle desde que tenía uso de razón. Por algún motivo, como esa técnica les funcionó con Sesshomaru y Kagura, creían que sucedería lo mismo con él. Sorprendentemente, no era así. Kikio era hermosa, bien educada y muy rica, jamás lo negaría. Al mismo tiempo, era egoísta, caprichosa y vanidosa. La clase de mujer que se creía el ombligo del mundo y que jamás aceptaría la competencia. Su entrada en la casa lo puso todo más patas arriba si era posible.

Por un parte, sus padres invitaban a Kikio a todas las malditas fiestas y a cuantas cenas y reuniones como les era posible. No había semana en la que ella no pisara la casa por algún motivo. Por otra parte, Kikio insistía en sentarse junto a ellos o entre ellos, si era posible, y no los dejaba en paz ni un solo instante. Sus padres y Kikio no podrían estar más coordinados en cuanto a sus intereses. Mientras tanto, él veía impotente como su matrimonio se hundía por culpa de una mujer que ni siquiera le gustaba. Kagome no soportaba a Kikio, justificadamente, y mucho menos la intromisión de sus padres en su matrimonio.

Las discusiones eran cada vez peores aunque siempre lograban reconciliarse. Kagome era una mujer de mucho carácter y fuertes pasiones. Perfectamente podía gritarle, insultarle, lanzarle una lámpara y abofetearle para luego devorar sus labios mientras pugnaba por arrancarle la ropa. Tan rápido como se peleaban, se reconciliaban de forma mucho más satisfactoria. No obstante, pese a que sus disputas tuvieran solución, aquella situación era insostenible. No podían continuar la mayor parte del tiempo irritados por culpa de personas ajenas a su matrimonio que no debieran inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

Entonces, para ponerle la guinda a un pastel que ya estaba demasiado recargado, su padre falleció con todas sus consecuencias. Tras la pena y el duelo de las primeras semanas, las únicas sin una sola disputa desde que se casaron, el testamento de su padre los ató de una forma nueva. De repente, se vio a la cabeza de una serie de empresas que necesitaban un CEO inmediatamente. Apenas había trabajado hasta ese día junto a su padre y a su hermano, y se vio abrumado por multitud de responsabilidades a las que no estaba acostumbrado. Por consiguiente, tuvo que desatender a Kagome más de lo que habría deseado.

De repente, una noche cualquiera, cuando regresó de trabajar de una horrible jornada de casi doce horas, se percató de lo tremendamente infeliz que era Kagome. Allí, sentada en una esquina del sofá con la cabeza gacha y sin decir una sola palabra mientras su madre, Kikio y Kagura cotorreaban ignorándola deliberadamente, se le encogió el corazón en el pecho. Si ella aún estaba allí, si ella no se había ido, debía ser porque lo quería. No podía haber otra explicación. Decidió que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Por eso, en las semanas siguientes, organizó un viaje sorpresa para celebrar su aniversario y redujo progresivamente su jornada de trabajo. No sería como su padre. No se perdería la oportunidad de ser feliz para controlar cada decimal de su cuenta bancaria.

La tragedia del accidente de Kagome paralizó su vida durante cerca de un año en el que apenas salió del hospital. Después, empezó a trabajar con el ordenador desde allí. El último año, cada vez salía más. No porque empezara a perder la esperanza sino por la congoja que sentía cada vez que la veía ahí tumbada, atrapada en su propia mente como un castigo por un crimen que nunca cometió.

— Sabía que te encontraríamos aquí.

No pudo sentir menos que sorpresa al escuchar la voz de su madre. Izayoi Taisho no había estado allí desde que él empezó a salir del hospital para hacer algunas pesquisas cuatro años atrás. Entonces, dejó de ser necesario que lo visitara en ese lugar.

Al volverse, su sorpresa inicial se transformó en temor. Su madre había ido acompañada de su hermano, Kagura y Kikio. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? Ni Sesshomaru, ni Kagura, ni Kikio se presentaron una sola vez allí en los años anteriores; tampoco preguntaron por el estado de su mujer tras el accidente. Nunca se interesaron por nada, ni por aparentar. Su madre, al menos, aparentaba frente a él preguntando por Kagome.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

— Hemos venido a verte, Inuyasha.

— ¿A verme? ¿A mí? — le contestó a su hermano — Esta es la habitación de Kagome, de mi esposa. — les recordó — Es a ella a quien se visita aquí.

— No tienes que ponerte así, Inuyasha. Solo era…

— Solo era otra forma de despreciarla. — se puso en pie — ¡Largo de aquí!

En respuesta, Sesshomaru torció la mandíbula en una mueca y se volvió para cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Entonces, se quedaron los seis solos, sin los ruidos del pasillo, sin posibles desconocidos escuchando sus trapos sucios.

— Venimos a hablar contigo, Inuyasha. — repitió Sesshomaru.

— No habéis venido aquí en cinco años, no sois bien recibidos.

— ¿Acaso vas a estar enfadado con nosotros toda la vida por culpa de esa mujer? — Sesshomaru avanzó hacia él mientras hablaba — Nos diste la espalda, creyéndote mejor que nosotros, cuando apareciste con ella.

— Eso no es verdad. — masculló entre dientes.

Fueron ellos quienes les volvieron la espalda con la cabeza bien alta, como si se creyeran dioses. Kagome solo les dirigió palabras amables y buenos deseos. Podían decir que no era una señorita de la alta sociedad, pero, sin duda alguna, era buena. Mucho mejor que la mujer que todavía pretendían encasquetarle.

— ¡No nos has hablado en cinco años! — le reprochó su hermano.

— ¿Por qué iba a hablar con alguien a quien no le importa que esté viviendo un infierno por mi esposa?

— Precisamente por eso queríamos hablar contigo, Inuyasha.

— No puedes seguir así, hijo mío. — intervino su madre.

Bufó indignado. El estado de Kagome no les importó nunca y su estado emocional en los últimos años tampoco. ¿Por qué preocuparse de repente?

— Tenéis mucho morro para venir aquí después de tanto tiempo, pretendiendo que os importo.

— ¡Claro que nos importas Inuyasha!

— ¡Pero ella no os importa! — señaló a su esposa en la camilla — Aun cuando sabéis que mi felicidad depende de su bienestar, ella no os importa.

— Claro que sí, Inuyasha. Estamos aquí por ese motivo… — insistió su madre — Hemos venido para enmendar las cosas.

Aquello sí que era nuevo. La testarudez lo obligó a apartar la mirada de los ojos vidriosos de su madre, a hacerse el duro, a ignorar lo que parecían unas palabras sinceras. Había mucho dolor tras esas palabras, muchos daños causados a su matrimonio. La felicidad que una vez compartieron empezó a esfumarse por causa de su familia. Si hubiera podido marcharse de la residencia familiar, se la habría llevado inmediatamente. Sin embargo, aunque vivían muy cómodamente, el dinero no era suyo hasta que empezara a trabajar como lo había hecho en los últimos años. Solo era un mantenido por aquel entonces. El dinero fue su cárcel y su tortura. Había aprendido cuan valioso era, cuánto le podía arrebatar y cómo podía cambiar a una persona de la forma más dolorosa. No permitiría que volviera a formar parte de la ecuación entre ellos.

A pesar de sus propias advertencias, volvió la mirada hacia su madre y suspiró resignado. ¿Qué perdía por escucharla? Quizás se habían arrepentido realmente. Quizás habían recapacitado y estaban dispuestos a ayudar. Quizás habían terminado por aceptar a la mujer que escogió para ser su esposa. La gente cambiaba cuando perdía a sus seres queridos. Perder a Kagome durante esos cincos años les hizo cambiar mucho. Había reflexionado sobre todos sus errores en ese tiempo y se había propuesto ser mejor hombre y mejor marido para ella.

— ¿A qué se debe este cambio repentino? — cedió al fin.

— No nos gusta verte sufrir tanto, Inuyasha.

— No sufro… — musitó volviendo la vista hacia Kagome — solo añoro…

— Es una pena verla así…

Aquel era el primer comentario compasivo que escuchaba de su madre hacia Kagome. La siguió con la mirada anonadado mientras rodeaba la cama para situarse al otro lado de Kagome. Una vez a su lado, le peinó el flequillo y lo colocó correctamente. Cada dos meses, hacía llamar a una peluquera que le arreglaba la melena a Kagome para mantenerla exactamente como él la recordaba.

— Estaba tan llena de vida.

El comentario de Kikio lo enervó.

— Y sigue llena de vida. — volvió a sentarse junto a la camilla — Os recuerdo que no está muerta.

— Ese es el problema, Inuyasha. Podrías desligarte de ella al fin si estuviera muerta…

No estaba seguro de si eso último fue un comentario compasivo muy desafortunado por parte de un hermano sin el menor ápice de tacto o una indirecta. Se volvió hacia él, atónito por la impresión que le provocaron aquellas palabras. Sesshomaru estaba tan serio como en cualquier reunión del Comité de Empresa. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal en respuesta a su insinuación. Aquella no era una simple visita de cortesía, aunque eso ya lo adivinó cuando los vio entrar.

— ¿Qué queréis? — preguntó directamente.

— No se trata de lo que nosotros queramos, Inuyasha.

Su madre intentaba sonar conciliadora inútilmente.

— ¿Entonces?

— Ya han pasado cinco años.

Esa fue la primera vez que su cuñada abrió la boca. Después, la siguió Kikio.

— ¿No crees que esto se ha alargado demasiado?

La comprensión lo atravesó como un rayo. Estaban insinuando que era hora de desconectar las máquinas que mantenían con vida a Kagome para darle una muerte digna. Solo que, en ese caso, dudaba mucho que fuera la piedad y los buenos deseos para Kagome los que impulsaran esa sugerencia. La idea le horrorizó tanto como la primera vez que un médico, tres años atrás, le insinuó que estaba en sus manos decidirlo de allí en adelante. ¡Demonios, era su esposa! La había amado con toda su alma, la seguía amando como el primer día. ¡Jamás!

Se levantó de golpe, tan bruscamente que la butaca sobre la que estaba sentado cayó al suelo.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver! — bramó.

— Inuyasha, sé razonable…

— ¡Cállate! — le ordenó a su hermano — Tú no tienes derecho a opinar sobre la vida o la muerte de mi esposa.

Ambos hermanos se enfrentaron, el uno frente al otro, ninguno dispuesto a ceder ante el otro. Así se habían enfrentado desde que eran niños y así lo harían por siempre.

— ¡Pero piensa en ella, Inuyasha! — la madre se interpuso entre los dos hermanos — Está ahí atrapada, entre la vida y la muerte, sola…

— No está sola… yo estoy con ella…

— Ella no lo sabe, Inuyasha.

— ¡Ni tú tampoco!

Se aferraba a la idea de que ella lo escuchaba, de que ella lo sentía cerca… No podían robarle eso o se moriría.

— Mientras haya esperanza y yo viva, Kagome seguirá conectada a esa máquina y no hay más que decir.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? — lo retó Sesshomaru — No eres tú el único que se ve comprometido con esta situación.

— ¿Y en qué demonios te compromete a ti, Sesshomaru? No me has preguntado ni una sola vez por ella en cinco años…

— No debes mal interpretar a Sesshomaru. — fue el turno de Kagura de dar explicaciones — No es que no hayamos estado preocupados por ti, es que…

— ¡Repito que es ella quien ocupa esta habitación! — la interrumpió con los puños apretados — ¡Es ella quien ha sufrido un accidente! ¡Ella está en coma!

— Y ella te tiene atrapado. Os tiene atrapados a los dos… — su madre tomó aire antes de continuar, instándolo a imitarla para que ambos se calmaran igual que hacía cuando era un niño — Le has dado lo mejor, Inuyasha. Has contactado con los mejores especialistas, has pagado el más caro instrumental, la has mantenido en las mejores condiciones… Ya has hecho todo lo que podías hacer.

Miró con otros ojos la habitación en la que reposaba Kagome. A ojos de ellos era un lugar lujoso, bien decorado y limpio, digno de alguien de su estatus social. Una habitación carísima y de carísimo mantenimiento para que reposara su princesa. Para él, solo era una habitación, igual que cualquier otra. Estuviera allí o en otro sitio, Kagome seguiría tumbada sobre esa camilla sin poder despertar. Dijera lo que dijera su madre, él no dejaba de pensar que aún no había hecho cuanto podía hacer por ella.

— Quiero que os marchéis de aquí ahora mismo.

— Inuyasha…

— Jamás volveréis a pisar esta habitación y, por supuesto, jamás volveréis a hablarme si es para decirme que debo dejar morir a mi esposa.

Y eso era todo. O eso, al menos, pensaba él hasta que Kikio volvió a hablar, interrumpiendo la silenciosa partida de sus familiares.

— Ni siquiera estabais juntos cuando ocurrió el accidente.

Eso no era verdad o no estaba seguro de que lo fuera. El día del accidente fue confuso en más de un sentido para él. Como parte de su nuevo plan de reducción de jornada, ese día logró regresar a casa a las cinco de la tarde, un nuevo récord. Sin embargo, al llegar no fue recibido con palabras de amor, besos y abrazos. Por el contrario, Kagome se marchaba y parecía molesta, por no decir irritada, con él. Se había puesto su chupa de cuero. Pasó a su lado sin decirle una sola palabra, sin mirarle, como si él no existiera. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, sorprendido por ese comportamiento tan anormal en ella, antes de seguirla. Solo tuvo tiempo de ver la moto que ella conducía alejarse por el camino de grava hasta desaparecer.

La llamó durante horas, preocupadísimo. Kagome no le cogía el teléfono e incluso llegó a colgarle en alguna ocasión intencionadamente. Creía que iba a arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza cuando le llamó un agente de policía preguntando por el marido de Kagome Higurashi. Cuando estaba en una sinuosa carretera de montaña no muy lejos de allí, un camión la había golpeado por detrás, lanzándola por la ladera. Creyó que se moriría mientras escuchaba al agente. Condujo hacia el hospital con manos temblorosas que perfectamente podrían haber provocado un segundo accidente. Allí, aunque no recibió las peores noticias, fueron de mal en peor. La primera y más sorprendente fue que Kagome estaba embarazada de diez semanas y lo había perdido.

A partir de ahí, escuchó acerca de huesos rotos, contusiones, fracturas, colapsos, heridas… Le dijeron tantas cosas que ni siquiera podía recordarlas todas. No le dijeron que no estaban seguros de cuándo despertaría del coma o si tan siquiera despertaría hasta que pasaron un par de semanas. Quizás esperaron tanto porque les dio pena. Acababa de perder un hijo de cuya existencia ni siquiera tenía constancia y a su esposa. ¿O ya la había perdido antes? ¿Qué hacía en esa carretera? ¿Estaba huyendo de él? ¿Lo había dejado tal y como osó insinuar Kikio?

— ¿Y tú qué sabes sobre eso? — dio un paso hacia ella para enfrentarla — ¿Por qué diríais tal cosa?

Kikio se achantó repentinamente como si hubiera dicho algo que se suponía que no debía decir. Los dedos le cosquillearon por las ganas de estrangularla en ese instante y, de hecho, haría justamente eso si no empezaba a soltar prenda. O eso habría hecho si no hubiera sucedido algo en absoluto planificado. Escuchó un gemido muy familiar, tanto que el corazón se le aceleró como en una apasionada danza africana. Aquel era el sonido más precioso que había escuchado en toda su maldita vida.

Se volvió con el corazón en un puño hacia su esposa en trance desde hacía ya cinco años. Acababa de fruncir el ceño, arrugaba la nariz y fruncía los labios. ¡Se estaba despertando! Si hubiera sabido que una discusión con su familia frente a ella surtiría tal efecto, los habría arrastrado hasta allí años atrás. Ignorando por completo el tema que lo preocupaba segundos antes o incluso que su familia estaba allí, corrió hacia la camilla y se inclinó sobre ella como un niño sobre un caramelo. Sabía que ella despertaría. La había velado durante todos esos años a la espera de que lo hiciera porque, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que no lo abandonaría. Resolverían sus diferencias inmediatamente y se permitirían el lujo de ser felices el resto de sus días.

— Kagome…

Volvió a gemir en respuesta e incluso movió los hombros, acomodándose sobre el colchón. Apreció cada movimiento suyo como una bendición divina. Su esposa estaba de vuelta.

— Estoy aquí, contigo, mi amor.

Como si ella lo supiera, volvió la cabeza en su dirección. Entonces, después de cinco años desde la última vez que se hundió en aquellas lagunas de chocolate, Kagome abrió los ojos. Durante unos instantes se dedicó a pestañear, como cualquiera que acabara de despertar, intentando enfocar la vista hasta que la centró en él. ¡Lo estaba viendo!

— Hola, mi amor.

El horror de su mirada no era precisamente la respuesta que él esperaba. Adivinó lo que sucedía antes incluso de que ella se lo confirmara.

— ¿Quién eres?

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

— ¿Quién eres?

La pregunta resonó en su cabeza durante las dos horas siguientes, mientras esperaba en la sala de espera con el corazón en puño a que los médicos terminaran de hacerle pruebas. Kagome lo había mirado con una mezcla de miedo y confusión, algo que él jamás había visto en su mirada. Su esposa no lo había mirado de esa forma nunca. Para ella, él era un completo desconocido afirmando ser su esposo. Para él, ella lo era todo. ¿Cómo demonios superarían ese bache?

En cuanto Kagome despertó, tanto su hermano y su esposa como Kikio huyeron como las cucarachas a esconderse. Habían insinuado que debía desconectar a Kagome y dejarla morir precisamente en el momento en que ella empezaba a recuperar la consciencia. Seguro que tendrían mucho en lo que pensar. Por su parte, ya podían andarse con ojo con él después de ese día. No permitiría que su familia volviera a arrebatarle por segunda vez a Kagome. La perdió una vez por no saber estar a la altura de las circunstancias; no sucedería de nuevo.

Su madre, la digna Izayoi Taisho, se quedó a su lado a la espera de los resultados. Durante esas dos horas, no se dirigieron la palabra. Supuso que su madre no se atrevía a hablar por el temor a su rechazo tras ese último patinazo. Él no quería hablar de nada. Estaba demasiado preocupado por su matrimonio como para perder el tiempo con reproches que no los llevarían a ninguna parte. Su madre ya tendría más que suficiente con su propio autocastigo. A pesar de sus propósitos previos, sabía que estaba preocupada por él, y que esa preocupación le había obnubilado el juicio. Además, no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que el ideólogo de aquella estratagema tan sucia era su hermano mayor con la colaboración de Kikio. Aunque siempre odiaron a Kagome, jamás creyó que llegaran a jugar tan sucio.

Se levantó en cuanto vio al médico que se ocupaba de su esposa desde el accidente. Tenían cinco años de relación y confianza. Sabía que hacía bien su trabajo, que era el mejor en su campo y que él lo arreglaría todo.

— La amnesia era una de las posibilidades. — le recordó.

Cinco años atrás le mencionaron que era posible, pero, entonces, estaba demasiado preocupado como para atender esos detalles. En aquel momento, solo le preocupaba que despertara; ya gestionarían lo demás después.

— ¿Se recuperará? ¿Cuánto puede durar?

— No podemos saberlo con seguridad.

— Pero, podrá darnos alguna indicación, ¿no? — preguntó su madre uniéndose a ellos.

El doctor respiró hondo, una mala señal, antes de continuar.

— El cerebro humano actúa de manera impredecible. Podemos dar algunas indicaciones, pero no podemos asegurar al 100% que se cumplan. He visto casos realmente increíbles a lo largo de mi carrera y ninguno de ellos salía en algún manual o era réplica de otro caso.

— ¿Y qué es lo que sí puede decirnos con seguridad? — preguntó entonces.

— Esto puede ser cuestión de unas horas, unos días, meses o incluso algo permanente.

— ¡Joder!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y caminó alrededor de la sala lanzando maldiciones y resoplidos desesperados. Aquello no era en absoluto lo que él esperaba. Deseaba reencontrarse con su esposa, arreglar sus problemas matrimoniales y ser felices. ¿Por qué el "felices para siempre" era tan complicado?

— Inuyasha… — lo llamó su madre.

Escuchar su nombre reactivó algo en él. Se volvió hacia la pareja que formaban el médico y su madre decidido a hacer cuanto estaba en sus manos para recuperarla.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que ella recuerde?

— Estar a su lado. Recuérdele su vida juntos, enséñele fotografías, algo que compraran juntos, lugares que frecuentaban, una canción… lo que sea que hayan compartido.

Muy pocas cosas a decir verdad. Apenas estuvieron un año juntos antes del accidente, no pudieron forjar suficientes recuerdos y seguro que muchos de ellos serían malos por culpa de su familia. Aun así, tenía que intentarlo.

— Recomiendo precaución. — añadió el médico — No la fuerce, no la agobie, no le insista en hacer cosas que cree que son rutinarias para ella y sea muy paciente. Necesitará toda su paciencia.

— Seré paciente. — prometió.

— También sea indulgente consigo mismo.

Lo miró sorprendido por ese último consejo.

— El hecho de que ella no logre recordar, no significa que usted haya hecho algo mal. — le explicó — Hay casos en los que con todos los estímulos posibles, el paciente jamás recuerda.

— ¿Y qué haré si no me recuerda?

— Dejar que ella decida su futuro aunque eso pueda no incluirlo…

Después de esa conversación, le permitieron verla. Le dijeron que había estado muy nerviosa, que preguntaba por él y por ellos. Había sido una impresión muy fuerte para alguien que tenía amnesia saber que estaba casada. La entrada debiera haber sido menos brusca y quizás lo habría sido si hubiera llamado al doctor, que es lo que debió hacer en cuanto notó que reaccionaba. Lo habría gestionado mejor para ella que un marido ansioso. ¿A quién quería engañar? Aunque hubiera llamado al médico, habría terminado por montar un numerito para hacer que ella lo recordase.

Se permitió un minuto para recuperar el control de sí mismo antes de entrar en la habitación en la que prácticamente había vivido en los últimos cinco años. No podía verlo nervioso, ansioso o desquiciado. El médico le indicó que debía aparentar tranquilidad y buena voluntad en todo momento para infundirle confianza. Si lo veía alterado, ella también se alteraría. Tenía que ser el hombre sobre el que ella pudiera apoyarse. Al final, no era muy distinto de ser marido.

Tocó antes de entrar, como si fuera un extraño. Jamás había tocado antes para entrar en una habitación donde estuviera ella. Kagome estaba recostada sobre unos almohadones colocados a su espalda para que se sentara cómodamente con las piernas estiradas. Después de tantos años entrando para verla tumbada totalmente rígida sobre la cama, aquella imagen le resultó de lo más refrescante. Ojalá no lo mirara como si fuera el hombre que iba a robarle la libertad.

— Hola, Kagome.

Se miró las manos sobre el regazo antes de contestar.

— Hola…

Su voz era la de un ángel. Siempre le gustó su voz.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás cansada?

— No, no me siento cansada… — musitó — Creo que he descansado demasiado.

El doctor le había explicado en términos médicos cuál había sido su tratamiento en los últimos cinco años.

— ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo conseguirte lo que quieras…

— La habitación es muy bonita… — comentó — Me encantan las flores.

— Lo sé, son tus favoritas. Por eso, las traje.

El atisbo de sonrisa que le regaló casi fue suficiente para hacer que se recuperara por completo del golpe emocional que supuso para él su amnesia.

— Quizás necesitaría ropa… — sugirió — Me gustaría usar mi ropa en vez de ropa de hospital…

— Mañana mismo te traeré una bolsa con todo lo que puedas necesitar.

— Gracias.

Nunca habían sido tan formales entre ellos. Cuando se conocieron, prácticamente explotaron el uno contra el otro. Años después, mientras la velaba, comprendió que esa atracción inicial fue tan fuerte que les bajó las defensas a los dos. Sus opciones eran rendirse o iniciar una lucha sin sentido, y tomaron la segunda elección. Más tarde, pasaron de enfrentarse el uno contra el otro a amarse tan apasionadamente que todo se convirtió en íntimo entre ellos. Nunca hubo lugar para formalidades. Aquello iba a costarle mucho más de lo que imaginaba…

— ¿Cuándo nos conocimos?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, le definió a grandes rasgos, el año, el mes y casi el momento exacto. Antes de que terminara, Kagome había palidecido. ¿Qué había hecho de malo? ¿O acaso recordaba algo? Dio un paso adelante esperanzado.

— Ni siquiera estuvimos un mes juntos antes de casarnos…

— ¿Recuerdas…?

— Lo leí en la alianza, — le mostró la mano derecha, donde reposaba la alianza y el anillo de compromiso — nuestra fecha de boda.

Se desinfló como un globo. Kagome no iba a recordar todavía lo que para él fue el mejor momento de su vida.

— Te llamas Inuyasha, ¿verdad?

Eso también lo habría leído en la alianza. Asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

— ¿Y los otros?

— ¿Qué otros? — preguntó sin entender.

— Los que estaban aquí antes, cuando desperté…

Personas con las que ella no necesitaba interactuar. Si bien era cierto que deseaba recuperarla y lo antes posible, jamás la expondría a los malos recuerdos. La alejaría de su familia.

— Era mi familia. — reconoció — Ya se han ido.

— Ahhh… — resopló — ¿Y nos llevamos bien?

— Sí, claro.

En absoluto. Nunca hicieron nada por llevarse bien con Kagome. La etiquetaron de plebeya cazafortunas e hicieron todo lo posible por hacerle la vida imposible.

— Creo que esto es mucha información… — admitió — ¿Podrías dejarme sola?

Aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo disimular todo lo bien que desearía el efecto que tuvieron esas palabras en él. Kagome siempre fue muy perceptiva, y lo notó inmediatamente. Se incorporó echa un nudo de nervios.

— No me mal interpretes… — retorció las sábanas entre sus dedos — No es que no aprecie todo lo que has hecho estos cinco años… yo… es solo que… — respiró hondo — Necesito tiempo para entender…

Sí, él también necesitaba tiempo para recobrar fuerzas antes de que empezara la siguiente etapa de aquel sin vivir que lo había martirizado en los últimos cinco años. ¡No se rendiría!

— De acuerdo. Mañana vendré con tus cosas y hablaremos un poco si te sientes mejor. ¿Qué te parece? — sugirió.

— Me parece una idea estupenda.

Algo era algo.

* * *

Lo último que recordaba era su veinte cumpleaños. Lo celebró en Las Vegas con sus amigas de toda la vida, justo como siempre había deseado. Fue una noche de diversión y desfase que todavía recordaba con una sonrisa. A partir de ahí, todo estaba en blanco. De repente, había pasado de tener veinte años a tener veintiséis sin ningún atisbo de memoria entre esos dos momentos. Estaba totalmente en blanco. A decir verdad, desde que abrió los ojos, no sabía ni por dónde le daba el aire.

Respiró hondo y apoyó la espalda en la pared de la cafetería de aquella exclusiva clínica privada. Estaba casada con un hombre increíblemente atractivo que le sacaba tres años y era rico. Se suponía que vivían en una mansión con terrenos que también era ocupado por su familia política. Inuyasha era CEO de varias empresas de renombre que había heredado de su padre, al igual que su hermano mayor. Se conocieron en Irlanda seis años atrás. Los padres de Inuyasha le regalaron una gira por Europa al terminar el máster para que tuviera un último respiro antes de insertarse en el mundo laboral. Eso fue lo que le contó Inuyasha. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué demonios hacía en Irlanda cuando se conocieron? Ni siquiera se había planteado nunca ir a Irlanda.

No entendía nada. No entendía qué demonios hacía ella en Irlanda seis años atrás; no entendía cómo dos personas tan diferentes como ella e Inuyasha terminaron casándose; y, sobre todas las cosas, no entendía cómo pudo consentir que vivieran con su familia. ¡Los matrimonios necesitaban intimidad! Aunque sobraba decir que aquel era un matrimonio de lo más excepcional. Inuyasha y ella eran como el agua y el aceite. Jamás negaría su atractivo, su encanto natural y que era un hombre con mucho que ofrecer. No obstante, lo encontraba demasiado rígido, contenido y anodino para su gusto. Ella siempre había sido una persona alocada, despreocupada, espontánea y dinámica con fuerte carácter y pasiones. No veía la conexión entre ellos.

¿Qué la enamoró de Inuyasha? Jamás se habría casado con él por dinero; no era de ese tipo. Lo que sí tenía claro era que debía estar total y completamente enamorada de él porque siempre había rehuido el matrimonio como a la peste. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, con el anillo al dedo que la encadenaba a un hombre desconocido que estaba al cargo de ella. Podría simplemente marcharse de allí, no era una niña que necesitara permiso parental. ¿Y cómo se sentiría Inuyasha? Había cuidado de ella durante cinco años; la había esperado. Lo justo era que le diera una oportunidad: la oportunidad de ser recordado.

Se dejó caer en un asiento junto a la ventana y contempló el paisaje desde ahí. Habían pasado cinco días desde que despertó. Al día siguiente, Inuyasha le trajo la ropa que le prometió, la misma ropa que ella recordaba. Por un momento, tuvo miedo de que le trajera ropa de alta costura propia de una niña pija. Ponerse sus vaqueros ajustados favoritos fue toda una bendición. También había algo de ropa nueva, pero era de su estilo, escogida por ella seguramente. Faltaba su chupa de cuero de la suerte. Inuyasha le contó que la llevaba puesta durante el accidente y que, probablemente, contribuyó a que sobreviviera en mejores condiciones. El tejido evitó cortes y desgarros en su cuerpo, pero quedó totalmente destrozado después.

Pensar en el accidente aún le revolvía el estómago. Interesada por la historia de su chaqueta favorita, instó a Inuyasha a que le contara los detalles. Por algún motivo que él desconocía, ella se fue enfadada de casa. Cogió la moto sin casco, algo tan típico como estúpido por su parte, y se marchó. Lo llamaron de emergencias horas más tardes, cuando ya estaba desesperado, y le dijeron lo del accidente. Una vez en el hospital, le explicaron que había sido operada para reparar diversos daños internos. Entre esos daños, se encontraba un aborto. ¿Estaba embarazada? Inuyasha no lo supo hasta esa noche. ¿Lo sabría ella? ¿Hizo algo tan estúpido estando embarazada?

Pensar en ese niño no nato de cuya mera concepción no tenía constancia hacía que se le encogiera el corazón en el pecho. ¿Cómo podía importarle tanto algo que era tan irreal para ella? No recordaba a Inuyasha, no recordaba haber hecho el amor con él, no recordaba haber estado embarazada y mucho menos sentía haberlo estado. ¿Cómo era posible que lo sintiera tan suyo? La pérdida de ese niño era toda una desgracia, mucho peor que su amnesia. Desearía recordar qué sucedió ese día, por qué se marchó enfadada con su marido y si sabía que estaba embarazada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

La voz de Inuyasha la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Él estaba allí otra vez. Aunque intentaba mantener la distancia para darle espacio, procuraba visitarla todos los días para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

— Estoy más despejada, creo…

¿Por qué se enfadó tanto con él? ¿Discutieron por algún motivo? ¿No eran felices? ¿Él la engañaba? ¿Tenían problemas familiares? Inuyasha aseguraba no tener ni idea del motivo de su huida, ¿podía creerle? ¿Y si le estaba mintiendo para recuperarla? Puede que hasta estuvieran separados durante el accidente.

— Te he traído una cosa para que le eches un ojo.

Aceptó el paquete que le estaba ofreciendo con su curiosidad nata y desplegó el papel para abrirlo. En su interior había un álbum de fotografías hecho a mano. Aunque no recordaba haberlo diseñado, solo necesitó verlo para saber que ella misma lo hizo. Siempre le gustaron las manualidades; eso era obra suya sin duda alguna. Acarició el tejido de la tapa sintiendo añoranza.

— Yo lo hice…

— ¿Has recordado algo?

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado como un rayo, tan ansioso que no podía ocultarlo. Por un momento, deseó poder decirle que así era. A veces, olvidaba que ella no era la única víctima allí. El que era su marido también estaba sufriendo.

— No, lo siento… — sacudió la cabeza en una negativa — Solo reconozco mi trabajo… es muy propio de mí…

— Sí que lo es. — coincidió.

Ignorando deliberadamente su tono lastimero por la decepción de su respuesta, desanudó el lazo que mantenía cerrado el álbum y lo abrió. La primera fotografía la dejó helada. Eran ellos dos juntos, de perfil, tomándose las manos frente a lo que parecía un altar decorado con flores silvestres. Se casó con el cabello suelto y una diadema de flores preciosa. Inuyasha tenía un corte desgarbado que poco se parecía al recto corte que llevaba en esos momentos. Su ropa…

— ¿Qué demonios llevamos puesto?

— Ropa tradicional irlandesa. — contestó — No queríamos una boda típica; queríamos destacar.

Sin duda alguna, lo consiguieron. Aquellos trajes lanzaban destellos por la cantidad de brillantes que tenían, eran de colores vivos y muy poco convencionales para una boda. Eran justamente lo que ella habría escogido. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa que le arrancó la fotografía. Tan típico de ella que parecía preparado a propósito. Pasó la página, expectante. En la siguiente fotografía, intercambiaban los anillos mientras se reían. ¿Por qué se reían de esa forma?

— No podías colocarme la alianza. — le explicó Inuyasha — Te costó un poco meterla en el dedo.

Soltó una carcajada en respuesta. Le gustaría recordar eso. En la fotografía de al lado se besaban al fin con tanta pasión que se le subieron los colores a las mejillas. ¿Ellos eran así de apasionados? Aquel hombre parecía frío, mecánico y ortodoxo. Le costaba imaginarlo así de relajado y entregado a la pasión. Había dedicatorias escritas en la página del uno para el otro. Inuyasha le prometía que se ocuparía de que jamás volviera a derramar una sola lágrima. La haría feliz.

Sin embargo, aquella fue una promesa que no pudo cumplir. En las siguientes fotografías, cuando llegaron a su casa, reconoció inmediatamente su sonrisa más falsa para el posado. No era feliz y aquellas personas tan tensas a su lado tampoco. Reconoció a la madre de Inuyasha, la cual había visto en un par de ocasiones cuando acompañó a Inuyasha en la visita. Su cordialidad era tan forzada como confusa. Sentía que intentaba llevarse bien con ella, pero algo se lo impedía en su interior. Parecía atrapada.

— Siento que no tengamos muchas fotografías. Cuando volvimos, no hubo tiempo de…

— ¿Por qué no éramos felices?

Quizás la pregunta fue excesivamente brusca. Inuyasha palideció y volvió la cabeza hacia el frente, intentando eludir su mirada. Seguro que no era algo que quisiera contestar tan pronto, pero sí era algo que ella necesitaba saber si iba a darle una oportunidad.

— Mi padre murió poco después de que regresáramos…

— Lo siento mucho, Inuyasha.

Debió ser terrible para él. Aunque en las fotografías parecía un hombre rígido, estricto y poco amistoso, era su padre. Seguro que debió pasarlo muy mal. Ella nunca conoció a su padre y apenas a su madre, pero podía entender por lo que él pasó.

— No lo sientas, nunca fue muy amable contigo. — admitió — Cuando murió, tras unas semanas de duelo, se abrió el testamento y me cayó encima la presidencia de unas empresas que apenas conocía. — le explicó — Acababa de terminar la universidad, solo había asistido a mi padre como aprendiz y no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Estuve fuera de casa mucho tiempo, así que te quedaste sola…

Era una respuesta a medias, lo percibía, pero sería suficiente por el momento. Inuyasha no estaba preparado para dar más de sí; al menos, no mientras que su conexión fuera tan delicada. Él necesitaba tanta confianza como ella. Bien, esperaría si, tal y como anunciaban las primeras fotografías de ese álbum, la espera merecía la pena.

— El doctor me ha dicho que me dará el alta a finales de esta semana.

— Eso es estupendo. — recuperó la sonrisa — Gracias por contármelo.

— Gracias por cuidarme.

Aquella excesiva cordialidad le resultó incómoda entre ellos aunque él fuera poco más que un desconocido en esos momentos.

— Quería cuidarte, Kagome. Lo eres todo para mí.

Su tono de voz, su mirada… Parecía tan sincero que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por la emoción. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan amada por nadie. Habiendo vivido en hogares de acogida desde que era una niña, esa clase de amor solo había sido una quimera para ella. De una forma u otra, empezó a comprender por qué se enamoró de ese hombre tan poco apropiado para ella.

— ¿A dónde irás, Kagome? — preguntó al fin — ¿Vendrás conmigo? ¿O querrás irte por tu cuenta? — cogió aire como si le costara — Si quieres irte por tu cuenta, te procuraré los medios para que puedas vivir y…

— Shhhhhhhhhh. — lo acalló colocando una mano sobre su muslo para darle una palmada con ternura — Ya es suficiente, Inuyasha.

No sabía si estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida o si aquella era la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

— Me iré contigo.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

La mansión de la familia Taisho era mucho más de lo que nunca había podido tan siquiera soñar. Después de haber pasado por tantas casas de acogida diferentes y haber vivido en situaciones de extrema escasez, aquello no se parecía en absoluto a un lugar que pudiera haber frecuentado. Lo encontraba excesivo. Con una habitación, un baño y una cocina se habría conformado. No necesitaba tantos dormitorios vacíos, tantos cuadros y esculturas carísimos, ni tantos criados. No había nada en ese lugar que le resultara familiar.

¿Y qué era familiar para ella? No tenía raíces, ni un solo lugar que señalar cuando le preguntaban de dónde era. Teóricamente, había nacido en un lugar concreto, pero no se sentía parte de allí, ni de ningún otro lado. Había vagado tanto por el mundo a lo largo de su vida que no sabía de dónde procedía o quién era. En eso, envidiaba a Inuyasha. Tenía una identidad muy marcada y una seguridad en sí mismo que la dejaba sin aliento. Nunca se había sentido así. Solía hacer como que se sentía de esa forma para encajar. En realidad, ¿se había sentido de esa forma alguna vez?

Volvió a abrir el álbum de fotografías que ella misma diseñó en un pasado que no recordaba y acarició la fotografía de la boda. Jamás se había visto a sí misma tan entregada, tan decidida y tan segura. Era como si hubiera recuperado la fe en sí misma gracias a Inuyasha. Sin embargo, en las siguientes fotografías, la Kagome que acompañaba a su marido en las reuniones familiares no parecía en absoluto segura de sí misma. De hecho, le pareció más debilitada que nunca. ¿Qué habría sucedido? Jamás había estado tan confusa. La amnesia era una mierda.

Por otra parte, tenía que admitir que había peores cosas que la amnesia. Por ejemplo: la familia de Inuyasha. La madre, Izayoi Taisho, era hermosa, elegante y delicada. La miraba como si quisiera hacer las paces, pero no fuera capaz de dar el paso adelante que eso requería. El padre de Inuyasha, Inu No Taisho, para su suerte, había muerto tiempo atrás. En las fotografías no parecía demasiado amigable, mucho menos con ella. El hermano, Sesshomaru Taisho, era frío, distante y sarcástico. La miraba como si fuera un insecto al que debiera aplastar mientras que Inuyasha le correspondía con miradas asesinas. La mujer de Sesshomaru y su cuñada, Kagura Taisho, era una bella heredera digna de un Taisho. Seguía y obedecía a su marido como si su palabra fuera la de Dios. Finalmente, Kikio Tama, una amiga de la familia, era la pieza más desconcertante del rompecabezas. ¿Por qué pasaba tanto tiempo en la casa?

Por más que Inuyasha lo intentara, no lograba sentirse acogida. El dormitorio que le asignaron, aquel que una vez compartió con su marido, le resultaba extraño y ajeno. Apenas se atrevía a pasear por la casa por temor a encontrarse con Sesshomaru. Odiaba que le limpiaran la habitación y el cuarto de baño, le hicieran la colada, le plancharan la ropa y le cocinaran. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, odiaba cuando Inuyasha se marchaba a trabajar. Aunque estaba trabajando a media jornada para acompañarla más tiempo, le resultaba difícil separarse de él. Era su único apoyo en esa casa.

No había día que no se arrepintiera de su decisión. No de la decisión de irse con Inuyasha, sino la decisión de vivir en la mansión Taisho. Inuyasha le propuso alquilar e incluso comprar un bonito chalé. Aunque agradecía su buena voluntad, no podía aceptar semejante extravagancia. ¿Y si no lograba recordar y terminaba por marcharse? Aún no sabían cómo iba a terminar aquello, y no era justo que Inuyasha perdiera por el camino cuando lo estaba dando todo de sí mismo. Además, después de pensarlo detenidamente, se le ocurrió que la casa en la que había vivido podría ayudarle a recordar, refrescarle la mente de algún modo. ¡Cuánto se había equivocado! No había nada en esa casa que le resultara remotamente familiar.

Dejó el álbum de fotografías sobre la mesilla. Lo había mirado tantas veces que se empezaban a arrugar los bordes de las hojas. Necesitaba dar una vuelta. En la última semana, había recorrido los terrenos de la mansión y otros lugares a pie para conocer la zona. El sitio era agradable, tranquilo y luminoso. No era mal lugar para vivir. Le habría gustado crecer en un sitio como aquel, tal y como lo hizo Inuyasha, pero sin todo el dinero. Nunca le interesó el dinero. De todas formas, a pesar de estar rodeado de dinero, Inuyasha tampoco era nada materialista. Usaba lo que tenía para vivir, no para ser mejor que otros.

Bajó por la escalera del servicio para no ser vista por la familia. Desde que descubrió que la familia Taisho huía de la zona del servicio como de la peste, ese era su lugar favorito de la casa. Entró en la cocina y saludó a los trabajadores mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta que daba al jardín trasero. Tottosai la abrió en el mismo instante que ella agarraba el pomo.

— ¡Buenos días, muchacha!

— Buenos días, Tottosai.

El viejo jardinero cargaba un cesto de manzanas. Seguro que procedían de esos manzanos tan estupendos que había visto desde su ventana. Con una sonrisa, agarró una manzana y le dio un mordisco.

— Espero que no te importe…

Las carcajadas de Tottosai fueron cuanto recibió en respuesta. Sonrió al mismo tiempo y salió al jardín. Las únicas personas normales en esa casa eran los que se ocupaban de mantenerla limpia y en orden. No distaba mucho de ellos. La única diferencia y, al mismo tiempo, habilidad que ella envidiaba era que todos ellos resultaban invisibles para la familia Taisho. Daría lo que fuera por tener ese superpoder.

Encontró la bicicleta justo donde la dejó el día anterior. Desde que conoció el tipo de accidente que sufrió y todas sus terribles consecuencias, no había querido volver a montar en la moto. Antaño, no había lugar al que ella fuera sin su vieja moto de segunda mano. Era joven, rebelde y alocada. Por ese mismo motivo, terminó al borde de la muerte al conducir en condiciones menos que recomendables para la circulación, y perdió un hijo no nato. Por el momento, al menos, no se volvería a subir en una moto. Prefería pedalear. Además, había pasado cinco años tumbada sin moverse, necesitaba recuperar fibra muscular. Aunque estaba delgada, se sentía fofa.

Se subió en la bicicleta y pedaleó hacia una ruta de bicicleta que encontró el día anterior. Apenas se había alejado un kilómetro de la mansión Taisho cuando la bocina de un coche que la perseguía la distrajo. Por un instante, creyó que era un sicario contratado por los Taisho para atropellarla. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Entonces, el coche pasó a baja velocidad a su lado con la ventanilla bajada. Era Kikio Tama.

— Hola, Kagome. ¿Podemos hablar?

Asintió con la cabeza como una autómata. ¡Su imaginación estaba disparada! ¿Cómo pudo pensar que los Taisho habrían contratado un sicario para matarla? El accidente de moto la había dejado con menos tornillos que antes. ¡Qué tonta! Ojalá Kikio no se hubiera percatado de su expresión de pánico.

— Estás pálida, ¿te encuentras bien? — la pregunta le confirmó que lo había notado — Quizás no debieras salir sola tan pronto… — dejó caer — Aún estás en rehabilitación.

— Estoy bien… — logró articular — Solo me has sorprendido.

¿Sorprenderla? En realidad, casi le había provocado un infarto. Frenó la bicicleta al fin y esperó a que Kikio estacionara en el arcén. Al salir, la vio tan perfecta e inmaculada con su traje de chaqueta y falda de alta costura que deseó haberse arreglado. Llevaba unos vaqueros viejos y rotos que eran comodísimos para andar en bicicleta y una camiseta de tirantes descolorida por los lavados que tenía desde los quince años. ¿Cómo pudo un hombre como Inuyasha casarse con ella? Kikio era de alta costura mientras que ella era de mercadillo.

— Siento abordarte de esta forma. — se disculpó mientras avanzaba hacia ella — En la mansión no podíamos hablar en condiciones.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

En la última semana, apenas le había dirigido más que un saludo.

— Como te habrás dado cuenta, no les gustas mucho a los Taisho…

Y eran tan poco sutiles que cualquiera podría darse cuenta. Le molestó que lo comentara como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo.

— ¡Oh, no me mal interpretes! — exclamó — Solo quiero ayudarte. Tú y yo éramos amigas, ¿sabes?

— ¿Ah, sí?

Eso sí que era una sorpresa. Casada con un atractivo y humilde millonario y amiga de una heredera de edición limitada. ¿Qué más sorpresas le depararía aquel viaje en el tiempo para recuperar la memoria?

— Lo manteníamos en secreto. — le explicó — Verás, yo no podía ayudarte frente a los Taisho, son muy poco transigentes. Si te hubiera defendido, me habrían echado y son como de la familia… — se llevó una mano al corazón para enfatizar sus palabras — Además, Inuyasha ya hacía cuanto podía y si él no era suficiente…

— Nadie podía serlo. — terminó por ella.

— Exacto. Por eso, decidí darte mi apoyo de otra forma… Inuyasha es muy importante para mí y sabía que solo podría haberse casado con alguien muy especial, así que intenté ayudarte para que, al menos, pudieras convivir con la familia Taisho. — narró — Ya sabes, darte algunos buenos consejos sobre ellos.

¡Qué bien sonaba eso! A decir verdad, estaba necesitada de buenos consejos. Solo había una cosa que no le cuadraba en todo aquello.

— ¿Por qué Inuyasha no me ha dicho nada?

— Él no lo sabe. Verás… esto va a ser complicado de explicar… — de repente, le pareció apurada — ¿Quién diría que tendría que explicarte esto por segunda vez? — preguntó con tono irónico — En la universidad, Inuyasha y yo fuimos novios durante un año.

Aunque no tendría que afectarle en absoluto, sintió como si una espinita se le clavara en el corazón. Había dicho que fue en el pasado y parecía tener buenas intenciones, querer ayudarla… Entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto?

— Al darnos cuenta de que esa relación no nos llevaba a ningún sitio, rompimos. Fue una ruptura muy dura para las dos, pero yo no dejé de pasar tiempo con los Taisho porque siempre hemos estado muy unidos. Inuyasha mal interpretó mis visitas…

— ¿Creyó que intentabas reconquistarlo? — supuso.

— Exacto. No se ha fiado de mí desde entonces y yo he perdido al que una vez fue mi mejor amigo… — respiró hondo — Egoístamente, creí que si te ayudaba en la sombra, recuperaría su amistad cuando tú se lo contaras en el futuro.

— ¿Y yo estuve de acuerdo con ocultarle nuestra "amistad" a mi marido?

— Por supuesto. En ese momento, lo hiciste porque era lo mejor para los dos.

No estaba muy segura de que fuera lo mejor para los dos mentir a su marido sobre una persona en la que él no confiaba, al margen de que estuviera en lo cierto o no en su desconfianza. No obstante, no le vendría nada mal tener algún apoyo aparte de Inuyasha. Se sentiría más segura así. Además, hasta Dios sabía que era necesario un manual de instrucciones para lidiar con los Taisho.

— ¿Podrías volver a darme esos consejos que me diste en el pasado? — le imploró — Creo que estoy un poco verde con los Taisho.

— ¡Por supuesto! — le señaló el coche — ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa a tomar el té conmigo y hablamos?

Miró el coche y, luego, a Kikio. No se imaginaba haciendo algo tan repipi como montar en un _Porsche_ para ir a una mansión a tomar el té.

— ¿Tienes algo más fuerte que ese té? — preguntó entonces, intentando trazar una línea de confort para sí misma.

— Tengo whisky escocés.

— Entonces, que sea doble.

* * *

Al regresar a casa, no encontró a Kagome en el jardín, en el comedor o en la biblioteca, sus lugares habituales. Por un momento, se le aceleró el pulso. Hacía semanas que esperaba que ella hiciera las maletas y desapareciera del mismo modo que una vez en el pasado apareció en su vida. Para su suerte, al subir corriendo las escaleras con el corazón en el puño, se llevó la agradable sorpresa de encontrarla en el dormitorio dando vueltas sobre sí misma, borracha como una cuba. Reconocería esas pupilas dilatas, la sonrisa tontorrona y el sonrojo de sus mejillas en cualquier parte. Kagome nunca fue buena bebedora.

¿Quién demonios le había dado alcohol a su esposa? Todos en la casa sabían que estaba en tratamiento, en rehabilitación. Se suponía que era mejor no darle ese tipo de excitantes para prevenir una posible reacción adversa. Dejó caer el maletín al suelo y corrió hacia ella para sostenerla antes de que se cayera de bruces a causa del mareo.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Por un momento, solo por un momento, le pareció haberla recuperado. Así era justamente como ella pronunciaba su nombre en el pasado. Con esa misma emoción, esa euforia tan natural, esa sonrisa. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía escuchar su nombre de sus labios.

— ¡Por Dios, Kagome! — exclamó mientras la ponía derecha — ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

— He estado tomando algo con…

— ¿Con quién? — exigió saber hecho una furia.

Se mordió el labio inferior en respuesta. Inuyasha estaba enfadado con ella y lo estaría aún más con Kikio si le daba su nombre. Kikio le dijo que era un secreto, que Inuyasha no podía saber que eran amigas por el momento. ¡No podía traicionarla! Seguro que Inuyasha se iría derechito a su casa a hacer todo tipo de acusaciones. Kikio le había hablado de su mal temperamento, de la volatilidad de sus emociones y de su falta de paciencia. Estaba haciendo una excepción por ella en esos días de debilidad nada más. ¿Alguna vez pudo controlar a un hombre de tanto temperamento?

— ¡Kagome! — la sacudió — ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Quién te ha dado de beber?

— ¡Pues yo sola, no necesito que me lo den! — se desasió de su agarre — He ido solita al mini bar, he cogido una botella de whisky y me la he pimplado…

— ¿Por qué harías algo así? — la acusó — ¡Diablos, estás en tratamiento, Kagome! ¿Acaso no piensas en tu propio bienestar?

Le resultó tan razonable su enfado que bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Inuyasha tenía razón, estaba en tratamiento. Tomaba pastillas a diario y no sabía si podía tener una reacción negativa el alcohol. ¿En qué estaba pensado? Debió aceptar el té.

— Lo siento… — musitó.

Aquello era demasiado para él. No podía verle agachar la cabeza para musitar una disculpa mientras dibujaba círculos en el suelo con un pie como una niña pequeña. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Respiró hondo y volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos; en esa ocasión, para abrazarla. Kagome no estaba en sus cabales desde que despertó. Era normal que se sintiera sola, confusa y frustrada. Había recurrido a la bebida como vía de escape de una situación asfixiante para ella. A partir de ese día, estaría más atento para que no se sintiera de nuevo de esa forma y pondría a buen recaudo la reserva de vino de la familia.

— Vamos. — le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura para guiarla — Tienes que ponerte algo cómodo y descansar.

— No me apetece descansar… — frunció el morro como una niña.

— Pero te hace falta dormir la mona, cariño.

Kagome dejó de andar abruptamente y lo miró con esas lagunas de chocolate que lo tuvieron dominado desde la primera vez que las vio.

— ¿Por qué me llamas "cariño"?

Porque la amaba. Jamás había llamado ni llamaría a nadie que no fuera ella de esa forma.

— Ya lo sabes, Kagome.

— ¿Es porque me amas?

Parecía una niña haciéndole preguntas a un padre. ¿Qué había sido de su esposa? Cada día se le hacía más insoportable verla tan indefensa. Había perdido sus recuerdos en común, su pasado y la capacidad de sentirse segura, de confiar. Quizás ella no lo terminara de comprender, pero él sabía que solo lo tenía a él en la vida. No tenía una familia, una casa a la que volver. No tenía nada hasta que se conocieron. Siempre vivió de forma desarraigada, solitaria y rebelde. No se aferraba a nada y, como consecuencia, en situaciones como aquella no tenía nadie a quien recurrir. En ese caso, solo a él y era justamente a él a quien no recordaba.

— Será mejor que te acuestes.

Le escogió una túnica color turquesa que ella solía usar a modo de camisón y le dio intimidad para que se cambiara. No habían dormido juntos, compartido habitación o cuarto de baño en ese tiempo. Vivían como si fueran extraños, vecinos de puerta. Antaño, se habían vestido el uno frente al otro, habían andado desnudos por el dormitorio sin sentir timidez, sus objetos personales se habían mezclado en el cuarto de baño hasta tal punto que llegó a encontrar tampones entre sus cuchillas de afeitar… Añoraba la intimidad.

— ¡Ya estoy vestida!

Entró de nuevo al escucharla. Estaba tan guapa que se le quitó el aliento. La luz que entraba a través de la ventana hacía que su figura se adivinara bajo la túnica de forma sensual. Cinco años atrás, le habría sacado la túnica por la cabeza para luego hacerle el amor lenta y concienzudamente. Por aquel entonces, él no tenía la libertad para hacer algo semejante. Por eso, se limitó a abrir la cama para que ella se metiera. Tuvo que insistirle de nuevo. A pesar de haberle obedecido al ponerse el camisón, Kagome aún contaba con poder engatusarlo.

No pudo con él. Logró meterla en la cama y le obligó a tumbarse. Bajo el tejido del camisón, notó que no llevaba sujetador y cómo se marcada el tenso pezón contra el tejido. Por un instante, le dolieron los dedos por las ganas de acariciarlo. Si lo hubiera hecho, no estaba segura de haber sido capaz de detenerse ahí. Eso por no hablar de que, para Kagome, no era mucho más que un desconocido. Confiaba en él, pero no tanto. Saldría escopetada por la puerta si intentaba abusar de su confianza de algún modo. Era un marido sin derechos maritales. En otra época, le habrían colgado el cartel del tonto del pueblo.

— Ahora, descansa. — le besó el dorso de cada mano — Nos veremos en un rato.

— ¿A dónde vas tú?

La ansiedad tiñó el tono de esa pregunta. Algo se encogió en su corazón. Deseaba con todo su ser que ella lo quisiera a su lado, que no quisiera apartarse de él.

— Voy a darme una ducha. Luego, volveré a ver cómo estás.

Omitió que no le molestaría si la encontraba dormida.

— Dúchate aquí.

— ¿Aquí? — repitió, sorprendido.

— No me dejes sola… — musitó.

— Jamás te dejaré sola, Kagome.

Bueno, era una pequeña concesión ducharse allí. Si Kagome iba a quedarse más tranquila, no le costaba nada. Además, quizás esa era la puerta hacia su corazón. No estaba seguro de que ella fuera a recuperar algún día la memoria; por eso, estaba decidido a conseguir que se volviera a enamorar de él.

— De acuerdo. — aceptó — Voy a recoger mis cosas de mi habitación y vuelvo en seguida.

Le hizo prometer que no tardaría demasiado. En respuesta, él corrió como un tonto para no hacerle esperar. A la vuelta, Kagome ya estaba durmiendo la mona. Una sonrisa de pura ternura se le dibujó en los labios al verla tan vulnerable y apacible al mismo tiempo. Se acercó de puntillas, temeroso de despertarla, y le dio un beso en la frente. Después, se dirigió hacia la ducha. Aunque ya estaba dormida, se ducharía allí por si se despertaba y se le ocurría asegurarse de que él hubiera cumplido su palabra. Además, aquel era un buen paso adelante que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió que entraba en el cuarto de baño. Kikio le había dicho que Inuyasha estaba muy preocupado por ella, que estaba siendo delicado aunque era algo muy poco común en su carácter y que necesitaba ir despacio. Apreciaba su ayuda y su consejo, pero ella no opinaba lo mismo. Había visto el deseo en su mirada y, ¿para qué mentir? Ella también lo deseaba. Nunca se había avergonzado de sentir deseo por un hombre, ni creía que fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse; mucho menos si el hombre en cuestión era su marido. Estaba muy claro por qué se sintió atraída por él en una ocasión en el pasado.

Sacó las piernas de la cama y se mordió el labio inferior con anticipación. Tal vez se mostrara tan osada por efecto del alcohol o tal vez estuviera haciendo por fin una maldita cosa en condiciones. Intentar reconstruir mentalmente el rompecabezas de su pasado no le estaba funcionando en absoluto. Iba siendo hora de que se comportara como era ella misma y dejara rienda suelta a la imaginación. Lo que tuviera que ser, sería, y no había más que hablar.

Se levantó tan rápido como escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Empujó la puerta despacio, para no llamar su atención. A través de la mampara de la ducha, se podía adivinar la silueta del dulce gigante que era su marido. Toda su vida había sido una búsqueda. Siempre se preguntó quién era ella, por qué su padre las abandonó, por qué su madre tuvo que morir tan pronto, por qué no podía sentirse amada. Hacía seis años podría haber encontrado todas sus respuestas, podría haber hallado alguien a quien amar y que la amase como siempre deseó. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? Le daba igual su condenada familia, su dudosa ex novia, de la cual no terminaba de fiarse por muy buen rollo que destilara, y todo aquel lujo tan ajeno a sí misma. Lo importante allí eran ellos dos.

Se sacó por la cabeza la túnica y se quitó las bragas. El cuerpo le temblaba con anticipación, como si ya supiera lo que iba a suceder y cómo se sentiría. ¡Qué extraño que su cuerpo recordara algo que su mente no lograba recordar! Abrió la puerta de la mampara con resolución. Antes de que pudiera poner un pie adentro, Inuyasha se volvió. Temerosa de que intentara echarla, entró en la ducha y cerró la puerta a su espalda. El agua caliente empezó a mojarla el pecho y a deslizarse por su torso hasta sus piernas. Inuyasha era tan atractivo que la había dejado sin aliento. Sin ropa era incluso más guapo.

— Ka-Kagome… — dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra el grifo para regular la temperatura y el tamaño del chorro — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

Dio un paso adelante para acercarse más a él. Quería tocarlo.

— Estás bebida. No creo que estés en tus cabales ahora para…

— Pues yo no creo lo mismo.

Se abrazó a él como una lapa, piel con piel, se puso de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó tal y como había deseado hacerlo desde que le echó un buen vistazo por primera vez en el hospital. Había algo en él que la atraía y la volvía loca. Eso por no decir que ese hombre sabía cómo besar a una mujer. Aunque, al principio, se mostró confundido y renuente a responder, en seguida tomó el control de la situación como un hombre que sabía muy bien lo que hacía. La estrechó entre sus brazos y casi le hizo llorar de placer con sus caricias. Su último pensamiento coherente antes de que todo ápice de control se esfumara fue que habían nacido para hacer el amor juntos.

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Las últimas dos semanas fueron maravillosas las mirase por donde las mirase. Kikio no había vuelto a aparecer por su casa en todo ese tiempo. Probablemente, aún estaría escondiendo la cabeza bajo el suelo como un avestruz tras haber acudido al hospital con la intención de que desconectara a una Kagome que estaba a punto de despertar. Ojalá siguiera así de apartada de por vida. Asimismo, Sesshomaru estaba acompañando a la perfección el absentismo de Kikio al marcharse a primera hora de la mañana y no regresar hasta última hora, siempre sin ser visto. Su relación estaba más tensa que nunca desde que Kagome abrió los ojos aquel día. Su ausencia era toda una bendición.

Solo quedaban tres habitantes habituales en la mansión: Izayoi, Kagura y Kagome. Sin los otros dos en discordia, parecía que al menos la convivencia era posible. Su madre estaba haciendo un sincero intento por llevarse bien con Kagome a diferencia de en el pasado. El esfuerzo estaba siendo tal que la notaba temblorosa y ansiosa. Nunca se había parado a pensar en lo mucho que debía haber sufrido también su madre desde que se distanciaron seis años atrás. Kagura, por su parte, seguía representando el papel fijo de esposa sumisa y adoctrinada para el que fue entrenada. No atacaba a Kagome, pero tampoco la aceptaba por mandato divino de su marido.

Kagome era una delicia la mirase por donde la mirase. Cada día le recordaba más a la mujer con la que él se casó seis años atrás. Aunque no recordara el pasado en común, era toda ella. Su forma de vestir, su carácter electrizante, sus gustos musicales, el desorden, esa forma de morderse el labio inferior tan seductora, la mirada intensa, su perfume favorito… Todo en ella era exactamente como debía ser. Eso por no hablar de su increíble "reconciliación". En realidad, no sabía cómo llamar a lo que había pasado. Primero eran marido y mujer, después ella estaba en coma, al despertar y no recordar pasaron a ser dos completos desconocidos y en esos momentos volvían a estar juntos. La gramática no era sencilla para calificar su relación.

En cualquier caso, volvían a ser marido y mujer. Mentiría si dijera que no le importaba en absoluto que ella jamás recordase su historia de amor. No obstante, aquella nueva historia no tenía por qué ser mala; solo un nuevo comienzo. Podía ahorrarle a Kagome los malos tragos del pasado como la constante desaprobación de su familia, la soledad que sintió en la casa y las consecuencias en su matrimonio del fallecimiento de su padre. ¿Para qué recordar cuando había tanto dolor? Podía crear algo completamente nuevo para ella. Él recordaría por los dos para siempre.

Esa no fue a la única conclusión a la que llegó. También decidió que iba siendo el momento de que Kagome y él se mudaran. Había estado hablando con una inmobiliaria que le envió varios folletos de casas en las afueras. Entre la selección, encontró un bonito chalet con piscina que sería perfecto para ellos si Kagome estaba de acuerdo. Pensaba invitarla a cenar esa noche y proponérselo en privado. No quería que su familia se inmiscuyera. Kagome ya no necesitaba quedarse en la mansión de la familia por más tiempo para intentar evocar inútilmente malos recuerdos.

La encontró en su dormitorio nada más llegar, probándose un vestido que, aunque no le sentaba mal, no era en absoluto su estilo. Cualquiera diría que aquel vestido con corte hasta las rodillas, falda de vuelo, cinturón trenzado en la cadera, mangas de tirante anchas y escote inexistente color salmón era elegante. Sin embargo, no era en absoluto la clase de prenda que Kagome usaría. ¿Por qué se estaba probando algo como aquello?

— ¿De dónde has sacado ese vestido?

Kagome se volvió como si fuera una niña a la que acababan de descubrir robando golosinas en la despensa. Sintió ganas de besarle las mejillas sonrojadas, pero, si empezaba a besarla, no podría parar, y tenían asuntos importantes que manejar.

— ¿No te gusta?

Notó el recelo en su tono de voz. ¡Diablos, le había ofendido! No creyó ni que a ella le gustara un vestido como ese. ¿Había alguna forma de contestar a esa pregunta sin cavarse una tumba?

— Y-Yo… bueno… está bien…

— ¿Está bien? — repitió con una ceja enarcada.

Tragó hondo. Le había dado la respuesta equivocada, evidentemente. Se preparó para un estallido de su carácter que nunca llegó. Kagome frunció el ceño, hizo un puchero, agarró la falda del vestido y la agitó frente al espejo como si buscara algo.

— A mí tampoco me gusta… — admitió — Creo que voy a devolverlo.

Lo había comprado. Por fin había comprado algo con la tarjeta de crédito que le dio. De repente, como si acabara de entrar en el dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que había varias bolsas de elegantes y exclusivas boutiques del centro. No le importaba dónde comprase la ropa, pero le extrañaba su elección. No solía escoger ese estilo de ropa.

— Quería parecer una esposa apropiada para ti. — comentó en respuesta a sus pensamientos, como si los hubiera leído.

Aquellas palabras le calentaron el corazón. Kagome ya era la esposa más apropiada que jamás podría haber encontrado. Dejó caer el maletín sobre la moqueta y acortó la distancia entre los dos para abrazarla contra su pecho. Como de costumbre, una cosa llevó a la otra y, de repente, se encontraban sobre la colcha de la cama, lanzando bolsas fuera mientras pugnaban por quitarle la ropa al otro.

Media hora después, ambos estaban desnudos y exhaustos sobre la cama. ¡Diablos! Se suponía que tenían cosas que hacer. No tenía más tiempo que perder.

— ¿Te apetece que cenemos esta noche en un restaurante italiano?

— ¡Es mi favorito!

Por eso precisamente lo había propuesto.

— ¡Sí, vamos! — se sentó como un rayo, pero se quedó parada sin moverse, mirando algo — Creo que ya no podré ponerme el vestido color salmón para nuestra cita…

— Mejor, devuélvelo. — suspiró — Me gustan tus vaqueros ajustados.

— No creo que pueda devolverlo ya…

Al echar un vistazo de soslayo al vestido, el motivo de las palabras de Kagome le hizo sonrojar. Definitivamente, no se podía devolver el vestido.

— ¡Creo que ya sé qué ponerme!

Se arrodilló en el suelo desnuda y empezó a buscar entre las bolsas que se habían desperdigado por el suelo. La visión de su cuerpo a cuatro patas le provocó una nueva erección que casi lo llevó al borde de la locura. A cuatro patas era su maldita postura favorita. Tenía que cambiar de tema cuanto antes. Le dio la espalda y agarró sus propios calzoncillos antes de hablar.

— ¿Cómo es que te ha dado por comprar toda esta ropa?

— Ya te lo he dicho… — musitó — Quería ser digna de ti…

— No digas tonterías; ya eres mucho más que digna de mí. — volvió la cabeza sobre el hombro, preocupado — ¿Te ha dicho alguien lo contrario? ¿Es por eso?

— No, que va… — se levantó al dar con la bolsa que buscaba — No te preocupes.

Sería mejor no hablarle de su visita al centro comercial con Kikio. La morena le llamó esa misma mañana y le propuso ir de compras para poner al día su armario. Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que renovó el armario así que no le pareció mala idea del todo. Al llegar al centro comercial, quiso pasear por _Billa Bong_, _Pepe Jeans_ o _Levis_, pero Kikio le dijo que la esposa de un empresario no vestía como una adolescente. Por eso, se dejó aconsejar para comprar aquel vestido anodino y algunos más. Kikio sabía cómo se comportaba una dama y lo que una marido como Inuyasha esperaba de una esposa.

A pesar de sus muchas indicaciones, su gusto logró interponerse en algunas decisiones para su suerte. El vestido color vino que tenía entre sus manos era justo su tipo. Ajustado, corto y escotado eran sus palabras favoritas. No es que fuera una buscona, pero mejor enseñar mientras pudiera hacerlo. Solo se era joven una vez en la vida. Además, después de ver la reacción de Inuyasha con el otro vestido, estaba segura de que ese le encantaría. Y, últimamente, no había nada que le hiciera sentir mejor que saber que ella le gustaba.

Se dio un agua rápidamente y se puso un bonito conjunto de lencería de Victoria Secret´s antes de ponerse el vestido. Después escogió los complementos y se hizo un recogido desenfadado. No estaba nada mal eso de despertarse después de seis años casada con un súper atractivo y mega maravilloso millonario. Nunca en toda su vida fue más afortunada que en esos momentos.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, Inuyasha la esperaba con su traje de _Armani_ hecho a medida. Estaba tan guapo que sentía ganas de empujarlo sobre la cama para quedarse allí atrapados en una larga y próspera noche de sexo desenfrenado, pero Inuyasha le había invitado a cenar esa noche. Iban a tener una cita; su primera cita. Estaba tan ilusionada que por nada del mundo se la perdería aunque la mirada de Inuyasha le indicase que solo necesitaba una señal para arrancarle el vestido.

— Estás preciosa.

¡Joder, ese sí que era un vestido! Parecía hecho a medida para ella, única y exclusivamente para ella. Era muy corto, hasta apenas la mitad del muslo y se ajustada como una segunda piel a cada deliciosa curva. La manga corta le permitiría acariciarle los brazos y el único adorno del tejido liso era el frunce en un escote atrevido que resaltaba la opulencia de su pecho. Cuando se giró, vio la abertura de la espalda desde las dorsales hasta la zona lumbar que le permitiría guiarla con la mano justo sobre ese tentador pedazo de piel. El color, además, era perfecto para ella. Además, se habría sentido decepcionado si no lo hubiera combinado con aquellos zapatos negros con adornos de tachuelas y los pendientes estilo glam rock. En cuanto tuviera ocasión, más tarde, liberaría sus sedosos rizos de aquel recogido y tiraría de ellos mientras la embestía desde atrás. Sí, ese era un muy buen plan.

Condujo él mismo hasta el restaurante; no quería que los acompañara el chófer de la casa. De primero picotearon quesos y paté y tomaron pasta y pizza que compartieron de segundo. De postre, Kagome se pidió su copa de helado favorito desde que la conoció y él tomó café. Fue entonces cuando, tras una conversación ligera para la cena, decidió sacar el tema. Deslizó una mano sobre la mesa y tomó la suya con cariño.

— ¿Qué te parecería que nos mudásemos?

— ¿Mudarnos? — repitió sin entender.

— He estado pensando en comprar una casa para ti y para mí.

Kagome necesitó unos segundos para asimilar la información. Entonces, estalló de felicidad.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Sí, me encantaría! — casi saltó de la silla por la emoción — No es que tenga ningún problema con tu familia… que tampoco nos llevamos mucho, como es evidente… pero… ¡Me encanta!

Sonrió de verla tan contenta. Solo deseaba que Kagome fuera feliz.

— Sería maravilloso. Me extrañaba que aún viviésemos con tu familia…

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Porque, bueno… ya sabes… un matrimonio necesita intimidad, ¿no?

Eso justamente eran ellos: un matrimonio. Debió tomar aquella decisión tiempo atrás. De hecho, estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando su padre murió tan repentinamente. De nuevo, estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Kagome tuvo el accidente que la dejó retenida en un hospital durante cinco años. En ambas ocasiones fue demasiado lento. Estaba seguro de que Kagome pensaba exactamente igual por entonces, pero se calló para no herir sus sentimientos. Quizás a Sesshomaru le funcionase seguir viviendo con sus padres, pero a ellos nunca les funcionó.

— He estado revisando algunas ofertas, ¿quieres que te las enseñe mañana?

— ¡Sí, por supuesto! — le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano que lo sorprendió — Soy muy feliz, Inuyasha.

Y él también, mucho más de lo que nunca lo había sido. Por fin se estaba encauzando su vida en condiciones.

Para cuando regresaran a la residencia familiar, ya eran altas horas de la noche y todo estaba en calma, oscuro y en silencio. Cerraron la puerta con cuidado a su espalda y se taparon la boca para no reírse. Se habían bebido dos botellas de vino entre los dos y, a decir verdad, estaban bastante más alegres de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Hacía años que no se permitía el lujo de emborracharse y la resaca que le seguiría a aquello sería monumental, pero un día era un día. Pronto iban a independizarse de la familia, de la casa y de todos los malos recuerdos. La ocasión bien merecía unos cuantos brindis.

Subieron las escaleras de puntillas, con los zapatos en las manos, e intentando con todas sus fuerzas aguantarse la risa tonta que hacía más de una hora que no podían contener. Al cerrar la puerta del dormitorio a su espalda, dieron rienda suelta a la locura como dos chavales, que era justamente lo que eran. Ni siquiera tenían treinta años ninguno de los dos y ya habían desperdiciado demasiado tiempo siendo serios y correctos. La vida era muy corta como para desperdiciarla en formalismos. Esa fue la gran lección que aprendió el día que vio a Kagome tumbada sobre aquella camilla con respiración asistida. Nunca volvería a desperdiciar un solo día a su lado porque ese podría ser el último.

La atrapó a unos pocos pasos de la cama y la estrechó contra su pecho antes de besarla con tal violencia que casi los tiró a ambos sobre el suelo. La amaba tanto que se quedaba sin aire de solo verla. No se arriesgaría a volver a perderla, nunca más.

— Espera…

— No… — sacudió la cabeza y volvió a besarla — No puedo esperar…

— Esperarás. — le ordenó.

Por sorpresa, se vio empujado sobre la cama. En un caso normal, Kagome no habría sido capaz de empujarlo de esa forma. Sin embargo, en ese caso, se tambaleaba lo suficiente como para que un niño pudiera tirarlo al suelo. Cuando intentó levantarse, Kagome levantó una pierna y apoyó el tacón sobre la pechera de su camisa.

— Esta noche mando yo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

En el pasado, Kagome había tomado el mando en varias ocasiones durante sus relaciones sexuales. Aún recordaba con sudores aquella vez que lo ató al cabecero de una cama y pasaron unas horas de lo más agradables juntos. Definitivamente, en la cama siempre habían encajado a la perfección, como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido diseñados para unirse.

— Vas a desnudarte y a quedarte aquí tumbado hasta que yo vuelva.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Se puso en alerta inmediatamente. No le gustaba nada dejarla sola.

— Voy a buscar unas fresas que he visto hoy en la nevera y nata… — se mordió el labio inferior como a él tanto le gustaba — ¿Algún problema?

— En absoluto.

No podía ocultar en su sonrisa ni en el brillo de su mirada lo ansioso que estaba. Fresas y nata… ¡Joder, qué bien sonaba!

— ¡Ah, una cosa muy importante! — le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios y se acercó tanto a él que pudo sentir su aliento contra su rostro — No te duermas.

Jamás se le ocurriría dormirse en un momento como ese. ¿Qué clase de hombre dejaría a una mujer sexi con fresas y nata en la estacada? Si hiciera eso, tendría que permitir que lo castraran después por idiota. Se desnudaría tal y como le habían ordenado y esperaría imaginando todo lo que iban a hacer juntos esa noche. Sí, justamente haría eso. — se dijo a sí mismo sin apartar la mirada del contoneo de sus caderas hasta que salió del dormitorio.

Bajó los últimos tres escalones de un salto y corrió descalza hacia la cocina. Le gustaba eso de moverse por la casa como una ladrona mientras los otros dormían. Era ciertamente excitante. Abrió la puerta de la nevera y la estudió. El bol de fresas con los tallos cortados y bien lavadas estaba justo donde ella recordaba, intacto. Lo cogió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la cantidad de ideas que tenía y buscó la nata. Sabía que había visto un bote de nata por alguna parte. ¡Allí estaba! Lo cogió y comprobó que tuviera nata. ¡Perfecto! ¿Y qué tal algo de beber? Más vino sería una locura teniendo en cuenta cómo estaban en esos momentos. Entonces, vio el licor de mora sin alcohol. Eso sería perfecto.

Mientras agarraba el licor de mora sintió una presencia a su espalda. Seguro que Inuyasha la había seguido a la cocina. ¡Sería tonto! Se volvió con una sonrisa socarrona que se esfumó en cuanto vio alzarse sobre ella al frío y siempre calculador Sesshomaru Taisho. Decir que la sangre se le heló en las venas era poco. En todo ese tiempo desde que despertó apenas lo había visto de lejos en un par de ocasiones para su gran suerte. De repente, estaba más cerca de lo que nunca habría imaginado.

— Ho-Hola… — balbuceó torpemente — ¿Te he despertado?

Sí, muy inteligente. Sonaba como si fuera tonta de remate. Además, Sesshomaru llevaba puesto el pantalón del traje y la camisa remangada hasta los codos con los primeros botones abiertos. Seguro que estaba en su despacho trabajando. Sesshomaru estaba siempre trabajando, como si fuera incapaz de relajarse un solo instante. No era de extrañar que siempre estuviera de tan mal humor si descansaba tan mal.

No le contestó. Seguía mirándola, fulminándola con la mirada. ¿Tendría problemas de oído?

— ¿Me oyes?

Un alzamiento de ceja fue la única respuesta que recibió. Aquello le estaba dando mal rollo. Era mejor que se marchara antes de que algo malo sucediera.

— Bueno, yo me voy ya… — intentó salir de entre la nevera y él, pero no tenía apenas espacio — ¿M-Me dejas pasar?

— ¿Por qué?

¿Le preguntaba por qué se marchaba?

— Por-Porque Inuyasha me espera…

— No… — apoyó las manos contra la nevera, a su espalda, impidiéndole aún más el paso — ¿Por qué Inuyasha se casó contigo? ¡No tenía derecho!

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Cada vez empezaba a agradecer más la poca o, más bien, inexistente relación entre Sesshomaru y ella de antaño.

— Nos educaron para que nos casáramos con una rica y bien educada heredera. ¡Ese era nuestro deber! — exclamó con las mejillas rojas por el enfado — Yo me casé con Kagura, cumplí mi obligación. ¿Por qué Inuyasha se creyó con derecho de desobedecer a nuestros padres para casarse con alguien totalmente inapropiado como tú?

— ¡Oye, tú! — su carácter se interpuso a su consternación — Tampoco es que seas un regalo del cielo, ¿sabes? No sé cómo demonios tu esposa te soporta…

O, quizás, sí. Esa mujer tenía pinta de tomar tranquilizantes como quien toma caramelos.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Eres del todo inapropiada! — repitió — Yo tuve que casarme con una mujer siesa, frígida y totalmente carente de atractivo para aparentar, y él… y él… — le dio un puñetazo a la nevera a su espalda — ¡Él se quedó con una chica preciosa y sexi que se comporta en la cama como una perra!

— ¡Serás cerdo! ¡Yo no…!

— ¡Oh, por favor! A estas alturas, toda la casa ha escuchado tus gemidos… — su voz se fue suavizando al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se situaba sobre su garganta — tus preciosos gemidos…

La mano que creyó que iba a intentar estrangularla, acarició en su lugar la suavidad de la piel de su cuello, descendiendo lenta e inexorablemente hacia la elevación de sus pechos. Furiosa, dejó caer todo lo que tenía entre sus manos al suelo y le apartó la mano de un manotazo que chasqueó en el aire. Lo que pasó a continuación fue demasiado rápido como para que lo entendiera. De repente, se vio apretada contra la nevera por la espalda y contra Sesshomaru por delante, totalmente atrapada, asfixiándose. Sesshomaru tiraba de su vestido e intentaba besarla mientras ella se revolvía para esquivar sus labios. ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba a ese hombre? ¿Sucedió algo así antes? No, tenía pinta de ser algo nuevo.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Si no lograba detenerlo, la forzaría contra esa nevera sin que nadie pudiera socorrerla. Solo había una persona que pudiera ayudarla si ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo. Un único hombre, un nombre… Le confiaría a él su vida. En un sollozo desesperado mientras trataba de protegerse del otro, pronunció su ruego.

— Inuyasha…

Fue como si acabaran de concederle un deseo. Nada más pronunciar su nombre, Sesshomaru fue bruscamente apartado de ella. Aún en la oscuridad, sus ojos ya acostumbradas a esa falta de luz pudieron interpretar como el hombre que la apresaba había sido lanzado por los aires. Sesshomaru pasó sobre la mesa de la cocina, rodó sobre ella y cayó al otro lado. Una figura saltó sobre esa mesa y de nuevo sobre el otro. Escuchó el inconfundible sonido de unos golpes.

— ¡Cabrón! ¡Desgraciado! — la voz de Inuyasha se alzó en sus octavas más elevadas — ¡Todo este tiempo estuviste acosándola, bastardo!

Aunque deseaba detenerlo antes de que aquello fuera demasiado lejos, no fue capaz de despegarse de la nevera. El cuerpo entero le temblaba por lo sucedido instantes antes. No tenía fuerzas ni para intentar llamarlo de nuevo. Solo podía mirar, escuchar y asimilar lo que sucedía. Entonces, las luces de la cocina se encendieron y apareció Izayoi con el cabello recogido en una trenza y una bata entreabierta. Chilló al ver a sus hijos en el suelo, pegándose.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! — corrió hacia ellos — ¡Deteneros!

Los ruegos de Izayoi apenas fueron escuchados al principio. Cuando se puso más seria y con un tono autoritario propio de una madre exigiéndoles que cesaran, al fin se interrumpió la pelea. Inuyasha se levantó y se apartó de Sesshomaru hecho una furia para buscarla. Sin decir una sola palabra, la alzó en volandas contra su pecho. Por primera vez, al notar el tacto de la piel de su torso, se percató de que estaba en calzoncillos. Seguramente, bajó a buscarla porque tardaba demasiado.

— Inuyasha, ¿qué ha sucedido? — Izayoi se quedó de pies entre los dos, como si tratara de evitar que se cruzaran — ¿Por qué habéis hecho algo tan horrible? — la miró a ella — ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¿Ha recordado algo?

— ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas tú, Sesshomaru? — lo miró sobre el hombro de su madre con desprecio — ¿Y por qué no se lo cuentas también a tu esposa?

Sin necesidad de decirlo directamente, lo sucedido quedó en el aire. Izayoi se llevó una mano al pecho, consternada, al entender en parte lo que Inuyasha había insinuado. La sorpresa que reflejaba su rostro era similar a la que ella misma experimentó en un principio.

— Nos vamos de casa mañana a primera hora.

— ¿A dónde? — preguntó automáticamente Izayoi — No tenéis a dónde ir…

— Iremos a un hotel hasta que encontremos casa y no hay más que decir.

Escondió el rostro contra el cuello de Inuyasha, completamente de acuerdo con él. Quería marcharse de allí lo antes posible.

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

— _Inuyasha eres el primer y el único hombre al que he amado en toda mi vida. Nunca he permitido que nadie llegara tan hondo en mi corazón hasta que te conocí. Tú derrumbaste todas las barreras que yo había alzado a mi alrededor. Te convertiste en mi amante, en mi sustento, en parte de mi alma y en mi corazón. De la misma forma que sé que nunca he amado a nadie de esta forma, sé que jamás podré dejar de amarte en esta vida, ni en la próxima. Por eso, estoy impaciente por compartir contigo la eternidad._

_Tomó su dedo anular para colocar la alianza. Ambos se rieron cuando le costó algo más de la cuenta colocarle el anillo. Después, dejó que fuera él quien le tomara las manos y escuchó sus votos con una sonrisa._

— _Eres mi vida Kagome, todo mi ser. Hasta que te conocí, creía tener claro lo que esperaba de esta vida, lo que quería conseguir y cómo hacerlo exactamente. Entonces, apareciste tú en mitad de la monotonía de mi vida con ese punto de locura y espontaneidad que tanto me ha enamorado para poner mi mundo patas arriba. Debería haberme enfadado, pero, en su lugar, no podría sentirme más honrado. Antes de conocerte estaba feliz; ahora, soy feliz. Te amo, Kagome. Lo eres todo para mí._

_A continuación, Inuyasha tomó su mano, al igual que ella tomó la de él previamente, y le colocó la alianza. _

— _Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, yo os declaro marido y mujer. — declaró el párroco — Puedes besar a la novia._

_¿Cómo que puedes besar a la novia? Odiaba esa frase. Las novias también sabían besar sin necesidad de que un hombre tuviera que imponerse. Antes de que Inuyasha diera un solo paso hacia delante, se adelantó de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó. _

Al abrir los ojos, no tenía claro si aquello fue un sueño o un recuerdo. Desde luego, esa forma de pensar y comportarse era puramente suya, pero… jamás se habría imaginado a sí misma diciendo algo tan profundo como aquello. Le había entregado a Inuyasha ciegamente su corazón, su alma y su vida. Nunca había amado a nadie de esa forma y, sorprendentemente, se encontraba amando de esa forma en ese instante. Inuyasha lo había logrado por segunda vez: la había enamorado.

— ¿Ya te has despertado?

Inuyasha salió del cuarto de baño con tan solo una toalla rodeándole las caderas. Acababa de ducharse. Olía a gel masculino y a masaje tras el afeitado. Estaba tan guapo que se quedó sin aliento. Quería despertarse exactamente de esa forma todos los días de su vida. Aunque su imagen cambiara con el paso del tiempo, el sentimiento que la inundaba cada vez que lo veía perduraría.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — se sentó en la cama a su lado — ¿Necesitas algo?

Tardó unos instantes en entender su preocupación. De repente, como si se tratara de un _flash back_, le vinieron a la cabeza los recuerdos de la otra noche, de Sesshomaru y de la pelea. No estaba inmersa en una resaca puramente dicha, pero aún tenía el cerebro laxo por los efectos del alcohol.

— Estoy bien… — logró articular.

— Prepararemos las maletas y nos iremos en seguida.

— ¿Las maletas? ¿Por qué?

— Nos vamos, ¿recuerdas? — le palpó el rostro con preocupación, como si buscara signos de enfermedad — Es mejor que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

Inuyasha no dijo más al respecto en un claro intento de no recordarle lo acontecido la pasada noche. Por un momento, se planteó contarle lo que había soñado para que le confirmara si era un recuerdo, pero lo vio tan preocupado y ajetreado que decidió dejarlo para más tarde. Permitió que la mimara llevándole el desayuno a la cama e incluso dándole pedacitos de fruta. Era tan tierno con ella y la protegía con tal fiereza que se le derretía el corazón. Nadie la había querido de esa forma en toda su vida.

La imagen de un hombre desconocido se cruzó por su cabeza durante unas décimas de segundo. Era un hombre alto y fibroso de cabellos azabaches recogidos en una coleta. Parecía una fotografía. Miraba a cámara con seriedad en una postura erguida de lo más rígida. Había algo en su mirada que le resultó familiar. ¿De qué conocía a ese hombre? A juzgar por la ropa que llevaba, de otra década al menos, no podía ser un ex novio y no se imaginaba a sí misma liándose con alguien que le sacara una diferencia de edad tan marcada. ¿Quién sería? En respuesta a la pregunta, un segundo _flash _le vino a la cabeza. En esa ocasión, vio claramente que era una fotografía y vio sus manos con uñas pintadas de azul eléctrico sosteniéndola.

Aquel instante de reminiscencia fue tan fugaz como intenso. Tenía que haber alguna razón para haber recordado a ese hombre, a sí misma. Quizás esa era la respuesta a la pregunta inicial que se hizo: ¿por qué fue a Irlanda? Se mordió el labio inferior con impaciencia. Había demasiadas preguntas, muchas pistas sin salida y muchísimas menos respuestas aceptables por el momento. Aunque sí estaba clara una cosa: si bien no había recordado nada en dos meses enteros desde que despertó, estaba empezando a recordar en esos instantes.

Para ocupar la cabeza con otras cosas, decidió hacer exactamente lo que Inuyasha había ordenado. Se levantó de la cama, se aseó y vistió, y empezó a recoger. Por suerte, aunque hubiera comprado algunas cosas, su equipaje sería bastante ligero. Nunca había necesitado demasiada ropa u objetos personales. Para tener todo eso, había que tener una casa propia donde poder esparcirse a gusto. Jamás había tenido una casa a la que poder considerar suya. No recordaba el lugar en el que nació, a su madre o la casa en la que vivieron cuando era un bebé. Las casas de acogida nunca fueron su hogar. El sofá de algún amigo no era su hogar. La casa que le propuso comprar Inuyasha sería su primer hogar.

Estaba decidiendo como iba a guardar los vestidos de alta costura para que no se arrugaran cuando notó que alguien abría la puerta. Inuyasha habría avisado inmediatamente. ¿Y si era Sesshomaru? Inuyasha lo mataría si volvía a acercarse a ella, pero, mientras tanto, tenía que hallar la forma de defenderse. En la mesilla había una lámpara de noche estupenda para estampársela contra la cabeza. Con esa idea en mente, volvió la cabeza sobre el hombro para descubrir la identidad del intruso. Respiró de alivio al ver a la siempre temblorosa y encogida Kagura Taisho. Un segundo después, se quedó blanca. ¿Y si se había enterado de lo de la noche anterior? ¿Qué querría?

— ¿Kagura?

— Sesshomaru me ha contado lo de anoche…

¿Y a qué había ido allí? No creía que quisiera compadecerse…

— Dice que intentaste seducirlo…

¿Cómo? ¡Valiente desgraciado! ¿Cómo había osado contarle esa mentira a su esposa para dejarla mal a ella y salvarse del infierno? Inuyasha tendría que haberle dado más fuerte. Un momento, ¿por qué estaba Kagura allí? Dio un paso atrás con cautela. Esa mujer tenía pinta de abusar de los calmantes… ¿Y si le daba un brote psicótico? Podría decirle a la policía que fue en defensa propia después de golpearle en la cabeza con la lámpara.

— Sé que es mentira… — dijo al fin — Sesshomaru miente… siempre miente…

— Kagura…

— Cuando dice que llega tarde por trabajo, miente. — continuó — Sé dónde está… — dio un paso hacia ella sin cerrar la puerta — Hay un burdel al otro lado de la ciudad… — le explicó con los ojos rojos, inyectados en lágrimas que ya había derramado — Él es uno de sus mejores clientes…

¡Por Dios! No podían hablar de aquello con la puerta abierta. Corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró de golpe, comprobando primero que nadie estaba escuchando desde el pasillo. Después, agarró a Kagura y la guio hacia la cama. Al ver toda su ropa desperdigada sobre la colcha, cambió de idea y la guio hacia la mesita para el té que estaba colocada frente a los ventanales. Kagura parecía un fantasma: blanca, suave y etérea.

— Kagura…

— Anoche oí los ruidos… — tragó hondo — Vi a Inuyasha subirte en brazos a vuestro dormitorio. Parecíais tan enamorados que eché a llorar por la envidia… — admitió hundiéndose en la silla — Al bajar abajo y ver a Inuyasha en ese estado y a mi suegra… Izayoi quería decírmelo, pero no quería delatar a su hijo….

— Izayoi está en una posición muy difícil. — le sostuvo las manos frías entre las suyas para calentarlas — No quiere perder a sus hijos.

— No deberías defendernos a ninguno de nosotros… — la miró con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad — Me ordenaron que no te hablara, que te ignorara públicamente y lo hice… Inu No quería que os divorciarais cuanto antes y borrarte como si fueras una mancha en el historial de su hijo menor… — confesó — Izayoi es una heredera como yo, obedecía órdenes de su marido sin rechistar, y Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru… — necesitó unos instantes para recuperar la compostura — Supe desde el principio que su comportamiento contigo era extraño… ¡Tú le gustabas! — exclamó — Y se odiaba a sí mismo por eso…

Sinceramente, desearía no gustarle en absoluto a un hombre como Sesshomaru Taisho. Había mal tratado y abusado de una criatura encantadora como Kagura hasta convertirla en la sombra de lo que debiera ser. Agradecía sus intentos por disculparse, pero no era ella quien necesitaba consuelo. Kagura necesitaba más que nadie en esa casa que la consolaran y le ayudarán. Solo había una forma de hacerlo.

— Tienes que dejar a Sesshomaru y marcharte de aquí, Kagura.

— ¿Có-Cómo? — repitió, consternada.

— No eres feliz y Sesshomaru, por supuesto, tampoco lo es. ¿Por qué alargar más la farsa? Te mereces algo mejor que vivir a la sombra de un hombre controlador y machista que no te valora.

— No puedo hacer eso… — musitó — Me matará.

— ¡Que se atreva a tocarte! — exclamó sacando a relucir todo su carácter — Te aseguro que lo pondré en su lugar. Anoche me cogió desprevenida y borracha… — admitió con las mejillas sonrojadas — La próxima vez que lo vea, le demostraré de qué materia estoy hecha.

— No es tan sencillo, Kagome… yo…

— Es exactamente así de sencillo. — insistió — Toma las riendas de tu vida, Kagura. ¡Sé valiente!

No sabía a ciencia cierta si su discurso inspiró a Kagura, pero, al menos, se fue mucho más tranquila además de deshecha en disculpas que no le debía en absoluto. Poco después, llegó Inuyasha, quien le metió prisa al ver que aún no había terminado de preparar el equipaje. Estaba impaciente por marcharse. Aunque ella tampoco se sentía cómoda allí por más motivos que el propio Sesshomaru, se sentía como una cobarde al marcharse de esa forma. ¿Y qué valía más? ¿Su orgullo o su bienestar?

Se puso la chupa de cuero nueva que se había comprado para sustituir su vieja chupa. No era igual que la primera y tardaría unos años en ablandarse y adoptar bien su forma, pero era de muy buena calidad. Al mirarse en el espejo con ella, se vio a sí misma frente a ese mismo espejo años atrás con su vieja chupa de cuero. Estaba enfadada por algún motivo. Cogió las llaves de la moto y salió del dormitorio echa una furia. ¿Qué le habría enfadado tanto? Por alguna razón, no podía marcharse de allí sin saberlo, así que decidió intentar recrearlo saliendo del dormitorio como lo hizo entonces. El siguiente paso lógico era bajar las escaleras. Bien, ¿y qué más?

Aquello era una estupidez; no se le venía nada nuevo a la cabeza. Debería estar terminando de recoger sus cosas. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía tanto que llevarse como Inuyasha y él ya casi había terminado. Solo le faltaba recoger algunas cosas de su despacho la última vez que lo vio esa mañana. Hablando de su despacho, se oían voces que provenían de ahí adentro. Aunque sabía que la curiosidad mató al gato, se acercó a la puerta sigilosamente para enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se oía una voz femenina, ¿sería Izayoi? Seguro que se quedó muy impactada por lo de la otra noche. Además, había estado siempre junto a sus hijos, sería muy duro para ella que se mudaran.

Izayoi quedó totalmente descartada cuando logró echar un ojo. Aquella era Kikio y parecía que estuviera discutiendo con Inuyasha por alguna razón.

— ¡No me puedo creer que te mudes con esa mujerzuela!

— ¡Cuidado con lo que dices de mi esposa! — la amenazó con un gesto de mano — No toleraré por más tiempo tus intromisiones.

— No sé de qué estás hablando…

— Y yo no sé cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de intentar negarlo. — le dio la espalda para continuar recogiendo sus pertenencias en una caja — Has intentado envenenar nuestra relación desde la primera vez que la viste. ¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí? ¡Te dejé hace mucho tiempo!

— ¿Mi presencia te pone nervioso?

— Lo que me pone verdaderamente nervioso es esa obsesión tuya conmigo.

El recuerdo la asaltó la golpeó con brutalidad, logrando incluso que se tambaleara. La oyeron desde dentro. Inuyasha corrió en su busca en cuanto la vio a través de la rendija de la puerta que estaba abierta. Ella no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra. Las imágenes la atravesaban una tras otra desde que lo conoció hasta el momento en que se marchó. Ya sabía por qué estaba tan enfadada. Inuyasha, en el pasado al igual que en el presente, nunca le contó nada acerca de su anterior relación con Kikio. Un día, seguramente de forma premeditada por parte de la morena que en el pasado le hizo la vida imposible, la escuchó "casualmente" a hurtadillas hablando de su antigua relación con Inuyasha. No se lo habría creído de no ser porque Izayoi lo ratificó. Después, rebuscó entre los álbumes de fotografías de la familia hasta dar con la prueba de ese romance que provocó en ella una oleada de celos de gran alcance.

_Los celos la quemaban por dentro. Inuyasha le había mentido todo ese tiempo desde que llegaron. Le dijo que Kikio era una amiga de la familia, no su maldita ex novia. Su familia estaba tan encoñada con ella porque ya saborearon unas posibles campanadas de boda entre ellos en el pasado. El muy desgraciado, a sabiendas de todo el daño que le estaba causando, de lo difícil que era cruzársela a diario, se lo había callado. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quería volver con ella?_

_Los celos la llevaron a un estado de furia. Se puso la chupa de cuero, agarró las llaves de la moto y decidió dar un rápido y salvaje paseo en moto. Al salir del dormitorio, en el pasillo, se cruzó con Inuyasha. Por primera vez en los últimos meses, él había regresado temprano a casa. Lamentablemente, no estaba de humor para él, ni para nadie. Necesitaba serenarse antes de soltarle un par de verdades a la cara. Por eso, bajó las escaleras sin saludar tan siquiera y corrió hacia su moto para evitar que la detuvieran._

_Instantes después, conducía con el aire despeinándola y golpeando contra su rostro. Le encantaba montar en moto, la sensación de libertad que le causaba, y le gustaba aún más hacerlo sin casco. Vagó sin destino fijo durante cerca de una hora hasta que se decidió por el mirador, su lugar favorito en ese paraje. Siempre iba allí cuando necesitaba pensar o, simplemente, relajarse. Nunca había necesitado tanto relajarse hasta que entró en esa casa de locos. Los ricos eran desconfiados, frívolos y avariciosos. No, no todos eran así. Inuyasha no era así después de todo. Descubrió nuevamente que no podía permanecer enfadada con él. ¿Qué culpa tenía Inuyasha?_

_¡Diablos! No le debía ninguna explicación de su pasado. Ella tampoco le explicó nada de sus anteriores amantes, ni le contó por qué estaba en Irlanda pese a que se conocieron allí. ¿Tenía derecho a exigirle que se lo hubiera contado? Seguramente, se sintió avergonzado de haber salido con una mujer como Kikio. En comparación, ella ganaba de calle, por supuesto. ¿Cómo se iba a comparar a una víbora calculadora como Kikio con un encanto de chica como ella? ¡No había punto de comparación!_

_Sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos. El humor era lo único que le quedaba para superar la soledad. Cuando Inuyasha le propuso vivir con su familia, le resultó extraño. Creía que los matrimonios debían vivir solos, en pareja. No obstante, como nunca había tenido una familia de verdad, una parte de ella se encontró expectante. ¿Podría llamar "papá" y "mamá" a los padres de Inuyasha? Nada más lejos de la realidad. Ese sitio no era para alguien como ella. Estaba a punto de exigirle a Inuyasha que tomara las riendas de su vida y los sacara de allí cuando falleció el padre. Entonces, no se sintió con fuerzas de exigirle nada. Inuyasha estaba de duelo y agobiadísimo con nuevas responsabilidades laborales que lo desbordaban. Necesitaba su afecto y su comprensión; por esa razón, calló y aguantó durante meses._

_¡Pues hasta ahí había llegado! Amaba muchísimo a Inuyasha, pero todo tenía un límite y aquel era el suyo. Iba a volver a la casa y le iba a dejar muy claro que ya iba siendo hora de que se mudaran. Necesitaban intimidad. Además, aunque todavía no se hubiera hecho del todo a la idea, serían padres en unos cuantos meses. La prueba de embarazo que se hizo esa mañana dio positivo. Tenía que darle la noticia y esperaba que él se comportara consecuentemente. Esa casa no era un buen lugar para criar a su hijo. No, al menos, si no deseaba a un snob elitista que hablaba enfatizando las "s" y usaba el "o sea" de coletilla._

_Iba siendo hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Esa mala pécora no le robaría a su marido por más que lo intentara. Inuyasha se merecía algo mucho mejor que una mujer que solo lo valoraba en base al tamaño de su cartera. Estaba pensado en eso cuando recibió un golpe por la espalda mientras conducía. La dirección se desvió y se salió de la curva hacia la empinada ladera. Mientras caía rodando sobre la tierra y rocas, sus últimos pensamientos fueron para Inuyasha y para el bebé._

— ¿Kagome? ¡Kagome! — Inuyasha no dejaba de llamarla — ¿Estás bien, Kagome? ¿Qué te sucede?

Estaba mejor que nunca. Miró a Inuyasha y, luego, se volvió hacia Kikio. Su fingida preocupación casi le provocó arcadas. Su última táctica de intentar engañarla haciéndose pasar por su amiga para darle malos consejos no podría ser más rastrera. Entre eso y lo que le debía del pasado… No se permitió darle más vueltas. Cerró el puño y lo lanzó directo contra su nariz antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla. La sorpresa hizo que Kikio cayera al suelo antes de deshacerse en gritos y sollozos sobre su "preciosa" nariz.

— La próxima vez, aprenderás a no acercarte al marido de otra si no quieres que te den lo que te mereces.

Agarró a Inuyasha y tiró de él hacia el interior del despacho, ignorando por completo los insultos y, al mismo tiempo, las suplicas de Kikio. ¡Que la ayudara su puñetero padre!

— ¿Qué ha sido eso, Kagome? Tú…

— ¿Saliste con Kikio antes de conocernos?

Decidió ir directa al grano porque ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo con sutilezas y secretos. Si había algo en lo que estaba de acuerdo con su "yo" del pasado era con eso de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

— Kagome…

— Solo dime la verdad.

— Sí… — suspiró — Salimos durante unos meses cuando íbamos a la universidad. — confesó — En cuanto me percaté de la clase de persona que era, rompí con ella, pero Kikio nunca terminó de aceptarlo y mi familia la animó demasiado. ¿Estás enfadada?

— No… — respiró hondo — En realidad, ya no estoy enfadada.

— ¿Cómo que ya no? — empezó a atar cabos — ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

— Desde el día del accidente.

Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza, comprendiendo al fin el motivo del enfado monumental de Kagome. De alguna forma, ella se había enterado de que fueron novios, una información que él había ocultado premeditadamente. Creyó tontamente que ella ya tenía suficiente que soportar, que no necesitaba que la añadiera aquello. Podría pensar que Kikio tenía alguna posibilidad si se lo decía… ¡Qué tonto fue! El accidente fue culpa suya porque no le dijo la verdad en su momento.

— Fue mi culpa…

Dio un paso atrás, como si temiera que ella fuera a tener otro accidente solo por tenerlo cerca. Kagome no se lo permitió. Se acercó a él hasta tomarle las manos.

— Por supuesto que no fue tu culpa. — lo abrazó — Creo que los dos gestionamos esto muy mal…

— No, tú no…

— Sí. — le cortó — Yo también lo hice mal. Te mentí, Inuyasha.

— ¿En qué me mentirías tú? — preguntó sin comprender — Tú nunca me has mentido.

— Te oculté la verdad, que es lo mismo. — se llevó una mano al pecho, sobre el corazón — No te conté por qué estaba en Irlanda…

No, no se lo contó. Él supuso que estaba de vacaciones allí, al igual que él. ¿Acaso no era así?

— Fui a buscar a mi padre…

¿Su padre? Pero si Kagome era huérfana. No sabía quién era su padre y su madre murió cuando era demasiado pequeña como para recordarla tan siquiera. Había vivido en casas de acogida la mayor parte de su vida; no tenía ninguna herencia.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? — se atrevió a preguntar.

— Di con una persona que conoció a mi madre. Yo… quería saber más de ella… — agachó la cabeza, demostrando lo mucho que le costaba hablar de aquello — Esa persona me dio algunos objetos personales de mi madre entre los que se encontraba un diario. Dentro del diario había una fotografía y el nombre de un hombre de cabellos azabaches…

Solo tuvo que echar un rápido vistazo al cabello azabache de Kagome para comprender. Aquel color no era muy común; no muchos lo tendrían. No podía ni imaginar cómo debió sentirse cuando lo encontró.

— Busqué información sobre él hasta lograr situarlo en Irlanda. Después, subasté algunas cosas en _Ebay_ e invertí todo lo que tenía en ese viaje para encontrarlo, pero solo encontré una tumba… — algo parecido a un sollozo se escapó de su garganta — Tenía tantas esperanzas… La noche que nos conocimos, yo había encontrado su tumba. Estaba herida, sola y triste después de eso. Bebí más de la cuenta para superar las penas y terminé cayendo sobre tu regazo desde el segundo piso de una taberna…

— Kagome…

— ¿Me perdonas por no habértelo contado antes?

En respuesta, tiró de ella y la abrazó contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas. No tenía nada en absoluto que perdonarle, pero sí se alegraba mucho de que se lo hubiera confiado. Un momento… De repente, se percató de algo nuclear en aquella conversación. ¡Kagome había recordado! Le cogió los brazos y la apartó lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos llorosos.

— ¿Has recordado?

— Todo… — frunció los labios — Incluido el bebé…

— ¿El bebé? — repitió con un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo.

— No fue tu culpa, Inuyasha. ¡Fue mi culpa! — exclamó — Sabía que estaba embarazada; lo descubrí esa misma mañana. Cuando supe lo de Kikio, estaba tan enfadada que lo olvidé por completo y lo puse en peligro. ¡Lo siento tanto!

— No lo hiciste a propósito, Kagome.

— Pero no supe cuidarlo… — insistió — No soy una buena madre…

Volvió a abrazarla contra su pecho mientras murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras contra su coronilla. En esos momentos, lo más importante del mundo era que había recuperado a Kagome. Lo del hijo que perdieron era una auténtica desgracia, pero no era culpa de Kagome, ni de él por más que quisiera culparse. Si aquello sucedió fue porque no estaban preparados, porque no era el momento de tener un hijo. El mar estaba demasiado revuelto en esos momentos.

— Hay algo que me gustaría saber… — le dio un beso en la frente — Cuando tuviste el accidente, ¿hacia dónde te dirigías?

— A casa, tonto… — sonrió contra su hombro — Venía a buscarte para dejarte bien claro que yo soy tu esposa y para exigirte que nos mudásemos.

— ¡Qué curioso! — también sonrió — Justamente ese día, yo iba a proponerte el mismo plan.

Se rieron por su propia estupidez y permanecieron juntos, abrazados, hasta que Izayoi los interrumpió entrando tímidamente al despacho de Inuyasha. Tenía las manos unidas sobre el regazo en una aparente imagen de calma, pero, en realidad, sus ojos delataban un manojo de nervios que no engañó a ninguno de los dos. Se separaron y se limpiaron disimuladamente las lágrimas que seguramente habría percibido.

— Lamento interrumpiros… — se volvió para señalar la puerta cerrada a su espalda — Ya se han llevado a Kikio. — les informó — Puede que necesite cirugía.

El cuello de la camisa le apretó al oír a Izayoi. Seguro que terminaría en los tribunales con una demanda por agresión. Inuyasha le paso un brazo sobre los hombros en señal de apoyo. Sucediera lo que sucediese, él estaría a su lado.

— En realidad, no estoy aquí por ella… — la voz le tembló — Estoy aquí porque… — una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla — porque no volveremos a vernos…

— ¿Qué dices, mamá? ¡Claro que volveremos a vernos! — exclamó Inuyasha, sorprendido — No nos vamos a otro país, ni a otro estado.

— Pero, después de lo de anoche, entiendo que no querréis volver a casa…

— Entonces, ven a visitarnos. — fue ella quien la invitó, olvidando por completo el pasado — Siempre serás bien recibida, Izayoi.

Izayoi se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas, como si acabara de soltar todo el lastre que llevaba encima. Después, le pidió disculpas por todo lo que había pasado entre ellas tantas veces que ella mismo terminó también disculpándose por su brusquedad y falta de modales en algunas ocasiones. La madre de Inuyasha era mucho mejor madre y persona de lo que nunca había imaginado; solo necesitaba que le quitasen el yugo del apellido, que le permitieran ser ella misma.

— Por cierto, aunque sé que ahora estáis enfadados, quizás te convendría ver a tu hermano, Inuyasha. — intentó convencerlo — Kagura va a pedirle el divorcio.

— ¿En serio? — dijeron los dos a la vez.

No esperaba que su conversación resultara tan efectiva.

— ¿Y tú qué piensas al respecto? — preguntó Inuyasha con cautela.

— Que Kagome ha sido mucho mejor consejera que yo. — le guiñó un ojo con complicidad — Ya va siendo hora de que todos seamos felices en esta casa. — se dirigió hacia la puerta para dejarlos solos de nuevo — ¡Ah! — recordó de repente — Además, le he prohibido la entrada en la casa a Kikio.

Para cuando Izayoi se marchó, ambos estaban sorprendidos por el aluvión de noticias que les había caído. De una forma u otra, parecía que todo iba a mejor. Se abrazó al cuello de Inuyasha y le dio un beso sobre la yugular antes de hablar.

— Deberías ir a ver a tu hermano.

— Pe-Pero… tú… ¡Él…!

— Es tu hermano y va a sentirse muy mal durante los próximos meses. — le explicó — No te digo que le perdones todo de repente, ni que yo vaya a hacerlo. Solo te pido que no lo dejes solo porque sé muy bien lo mala que puede ser la soledad. Nos lleva a hacer cosas de las que podríamos arrepentirnos más adelante…

Como lo que hizo su cuñado cuando la atacó la noche anterior. Kagura podía pensar lo que quisiera, pero estaba segura de que ella no le gustaba a Sesshomaru. No era ella lo que le gustaba, era el hecho de poder escoger libremente, como lo hizo Inuyasha.

— Eres demasiado buena. ¿Qué he hecho para merecerte?

— Me salvaste en un pub irlandés… — le recordó — Me habría abierto la cabeza si tú no estuvieras tan convenientemente colocado.

— Entonces, se podría decir que soy un héroe… — remoloneó.

— ¡Tampoco te pases! — exclamó antes de besarlo.

FIN

* * *

**Próxima semana, epílogo.**


	6. Epílogo

**Y con este epílogo, otra historia que se cierra. Espero que os haya gustado pese a la brevedad del mismo. Tengo en revisión otra historia más larga, pero no creo que empiece a publicar hasta dentro de unas semanas. Necesito un descanso. Nos veremos y antes de navidad, lo prometo. Hasta entonces, que os vaya todo muy bien.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Colocó la estrella en lo alto del árbol de navidad con una sonrisa. Al fin estaban en su propia casa, viviendo juntos como un matrimonio, sin tener que dar explicaciones, ni cuidarse de otros familiares. Aunque Inuyasha había adquirido la casa en verano, no se mudaron allí hasta primeros de diciembre porque la habían reformado casi al completo por dentro para ponerla a su gusto. Fue divertido y muy interesante ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo vivirían en el futuro. Mientras tanto, en los últimos meses, habían vivido en un apartamento de alquiler en el centro. Sí, ya habían vivido también juntos y de forma independiente, pero había algo de diferente en estrenar la que sería su casa.

Siempre le había gustado decorar el árbol de navidad. De niña, nada habría deseado más que tener uno propio. Pasó por más de seis hogares de acogida hasta cumplir los dieciocho, cada uno diferente del anterior. En uno de ellos no ponían árbol de navidad, solo un belén. En otros le permitieron colaborar en la decoración de la casa. Otros más desafortunados que solo buscaban cobrar el cheque del gobierno por "cuidarla", la excluyeron por completo. El árbol de navidad de la familia Taisho apareció ya colocado una mañana sin la intervención de nadie de la familia. Por eso, para ella era muy importante tener su primer árbol de navidad y ocuparse personalmente de prepararlo para el gran día.

El próximo año cumpliría veintisiete años e Inuyasha treinta. Aunque no era algo que estuviera totalmente descartado y el fantasma de la edad empezaba a perseguirlos, habían decidido no tener hijos por el momento. Aún eran jóvenes y habían perdido cinco años de matrimonio mientras estuvo en coma. Querían disfrutar de su juventud un poco más, por lo menos un par de años más, antes de entrar de lleno en la paternidad. Habían planeado algunos viajes que querían hacer en pareja y ella quería volver a estudiar. Se aburría en la casa esperando a que Inuyasha regresara y odiaba que le pagasen todo. Quería ganarse su propio dinero, demostrar que también podía hacer cosas. Por esa razón, se había decidido a estudiar artesanía, algo que siempre le encantó. En un futuro, podría montar su propio taller y vender sus álbumes, retratos, vajillas, cuadernos y demás objetos artesanales.

— Preciosa.

Se volvió al escuchar la voz de su marido. Había llegado pronto ese día.

— Dirás precioso, es un árbol.

— No me refería al árbol, pero también te ha quedado muy bien.

Sonrió como una tonta, como si fuera el primer día de su corto noviazgo. Todavía no se podía creer la suerte que tuvo cuando lo conoció. Hacer aquel viaje a Irlanda fue la mejor idea que tuvo en su vida.

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

— Ya sabes… — suspiró — Agobiante, frustrante y tedioso.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá de forma ruidosa y descuidada. A Inuyasha no le motivaban demasiado las finanzas; escogió el camino que le marcó su padre. Habían hablado de ese tema antes, de la posibilidad de que hiciera otra cosa, pero no parecía sentirse especialmente motivado por alguna otra cosa. Sí que había mencionado la posibilidad de, en un futuro, dedicarse a la enseñanza en la universidad. La economía y las finanzas eran pan comido para él y, si bien no le divertían a pesar de la facilidad con la que las manejaba, la idea de enseñar le resultaba mucho más atractiva. Cuando llegara el momento, ella le daría todo su apoyo en ese cambio de profesión.

Resituó una guirnalda cuya posición no le convencía del todo y se dirigió hacia el sofá para sentarse junto a su marido. Inuyasha le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, complacido, y la estrechó contra su cuerpo en una posición relajada. Al fin podían relajarse después del estrés al que estuvieron sometidos. Además de toda la tensión hasta que ella recuperó la memoria, desde ese día habían tenido que enfrentarse a determinados sucesos como el complicado divorcio de Sesshomaru y Kagura y la demanda por agresión de Kikio.

Lo primero se solucionó del todo gracias a la intervención de Inuyasha en octubre. Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a ceder, quería que su esposa regresara arrastrándose por haberlo humillado de esa forma y que volviera a ser el manojo de nervios obediente de siempre. Kagura estaba contra las cuerdas, cada vez más asustada de lo que Sesshomaru fuera capaz de hacer y sin la protección de su propia familia, la cual le volvió la espalda alegando que era su deber permanecer junto a su marido. Por eso, la acogieron en su casa. Un día, harto de la situación, Inuyasha al fin tomó cartas en el asunto. A los dos días, Sesshomaru había firmado el divorcio exprés. Jamás sabría lo que le dijo, ni se lo preguntaría, pero fue efectivo. Desde entonces, Kagura vivía en un pequeño y coqueto piso en el centro y había empezado a trabajar en una floristería, donde era muy feliz. También había escuchado rumores sobre Sesshomaru con una mensajera de la empresa que se llamaba Rin. Aunque no era de su clase social, parecía que había logrado derretir el hielo de ese hombre. Al menos, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru volvían a hablarse, que para ella era lo más importante. La familia debía estar unida.

Lo segundo fue más tedioso que complicado o arriesgado. Kikio remoloneó, tal y como ellos imaginaron, con una demanda por agresión. Presentó fotografías de su nariz tras el puñetazo y el informe del cirujano que la operó. Cuando la llamaron a declarar, contó exactamente lo que sucedió sin pelos en la lengua. Después, el médico forense del juzgado declaró que el golpe era doloroso, pero no necesitaba de una cirugía. Kikio se puso echa un basilisco ante todo el tribunal. El juez tuvo que acusarla de desacato al negarse a calmarse y fue, en parte, ese comportamiento lo que la salvó. Finalmente, solo le pusieron una multa de doscientos dólares.

— Tu madre nos ha invitado a cenar en Nochebuena.

— ¿Ha llamado a casa? — torció el gesto — No quería que te enteraras…

— ¿Por qué?

— Sesshomaru estará allí. — comentó lo evidente — No podemos…

— ¡Claro que podemos! — exclamó — Yo estaré contigo y él no me hará nada si sabe lo que le conviene.

— Pero…

— ¡Oh, por favor! Ambos sabemos que yo no le gusto… — frotó la nariz contra la piel de su cuello — Puede que hasta lleve a esa tal Rin…

— Tendría que verlo para creerlo.

Inuyasha era uno de los que habían reaccionado de forma más escéptica ante el rumor del supuesto romance entre Sesshomaru y la mensajera. Pues a ella no le parecía tan imposible. Sesshomaru se había liberado de su herencia al fin, ya podía escoger.

— Tú escogiste a una huérfana que no tenía donde caerse muerta… — le recordó — ¿Por qué él no iba a escoger a una mensajera?

— La gente no cambia tan rápido, Kagome.

— Yo creo que Sesshomaru no ha cambiado; creo que siempre ha sido así, pero tenía que esconderlo.

— No me puedo creer que lo hayas perdonado a él, a mi madre, a mi padre y a todo el mundo tan rápido. ¡Debes ser un ángel!

— A todo el mundo no… — se sentó erguida con la cabeza bien alta — Todavía le daría otro puñetazo a Kikio.

Podía perdonar ciertas cosas. No obstante, entre estas no se encontraba que intentaran robarle a su marido y de manera tan sucia. Una tenía que proteger su territorio.

— ¡Niña celosa!

Inuyasha la agarró y tiró de ella para volver a recostarla sobre él. Entonces, la tumbó obre el sofá y se echó sobre ella con una sonrisa traviesa cuyo significado ya conocía bien. Otra ventaja de tener casa propia: podían hacer el amor donde y cuando quisieran. Sonrió por su entusiasmo y lo besó sin dejar de recordarse a sí misma lo afortunada que era de tenerlo a su lado. Inuyasha era su familia.


End file.
